Welcome to High School
by RJBsComputer
Summary: The Story continues with Miley, Lilly, Oliver and all you favorite characters as the new school year starts. Find out what will happen and see what new drama awaits our Trio. Chapter 17: I Said Sorry
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Miley…Miley. Wake up bud where home."

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. We were home kind of. The fact of the matter was we were back at the record company's head offices. The starting and ending point of all my tours. I got up and moved to become Hannah again. Why are there always fans when I come back from a tour? It's not like we tell everyone when we are coming back. Moreover, everyone expects me to be up all the time. Let them try traveling on a bus for two months and be 'up' at the end of the tour. Truth of the matter is, I'm just out right tired. Even Lilly and Oliver give me a whole day to recover from a tour when I get back. Why can't they? I know it's a rhetorical question, but still! One last look in the mirror and its show time again.

"I'm ready daddy." I yelled out as I came out of my room.

"Okay bud. The limo is ready too."

Thank goodness that the limo was always right by the door of the bus when we get back. It meant just smiling and waving as I moved from bus to limo. Frank and Roxy made one final check of everything before letting me leave the bus. As I put me first foot outside of the bus, the usual wave of noise hit me followed by the flashes. I smile and wave reflexively to the approval of my fans. One last wave and smile, and I ducked into the limo and clasped into the seat. I felt the limo pull away as my eyes started to close again.

"WAKE UP SLEEP HEAD!" There was no mistaking that voice. It was Lilly and it was excited as always.

"Five more minutes." I complained pulling my pillow over my head.

"WAKE UP! WE HAVE TO SHOP FOR HIGH SCHOOL MILEY!"

"School's not for another two weeks Lilly." I said from under my pillow.

"I know that silly, but I've been waiting for two whole months to go shopping." Lilly had lifted the edge of the pillow to talk to me.

"You mean you didn't go shopping for school at all when I was gone.

"That's right." Lilly sounded pleased with herself.

"Are you sick or something?"

"No silly! How do you expect me to go shopping for high school without my very best friend? It's only the most important four years of our lives."

"It's only high school Lilly."

"It's only HIGH SCHOOL! I'll let the statement go because of your recovery period."

I sighed and gave up. I took the pillow off my head and sat up in bed. Big mistake! Lilly tackled me in a hug.

"YAY!" She almost screamed.

"If you weren't my best friend Lilly, I'd be beating you up right now."

"Good thing I'm you best friend then." Lilly laughed as she let go of me.

"By the way, I took the time to pick out an outfit for you before I woke you up." Some one was pleased with their self.

"What are you now, my mother?" I asked as I threw my pillow at her. Lilly ducked and headed for the door.

"There better be pancakes down there when I come down." I yelled after Lilly.

"There will be." She yelled back.

Okay, now that I'm awake, I must admit I was starting to get excited too. It was just being on tour and only being able to talk to Lilly and Oliver over the net and phone was not the same as being with them. But as they always did, they came out to be with me for a week in the middle of the tour. It's not to say I don't enjoy being with Sally and Tony, Frank's kids. It was just nice to be others my own age, like Lilly and Oliver. One more brush through the hair and I was ready to head downstairs. As I started down the stairs, the smell of pancakes greeted me. This brought a smile to my face. I turned the corner to see Lilly and Oliver eating pancakes at the table.

"I hope you saved some for me." I said to no one as I hugged Oliver from behind.

"Hi Miley." Oliver said as he leaned his head back onto my shoulder. I let go of Oliver and sit down in an open chair. Daddy came over and placed a plate of pancakes in front of me.

"Here you go bud." Daddy smiled as he gave me the plate.

"You three going shopping today?"

"I guess that is the plan they came up with." I said looking at Oliver and Lilly.

"Hey, not our fault you slept all day yesterday when you made plans for today." Oliver defended.

"Well, I guess you guys do have my back."

"What are friends for?" Lilly asked.

"Best friends." I said picking up my glass of juice and holding it out.

"Forever." Oliver said picking up his glass and move to tap mine.

"Forever." All three of us said as Lilly added her glass to ours.


	2. Chapter 1: Jake Ryan Zombie Slayer

**Chapter 1**

Jake Ryan – Zombie Slayer

"…and that was Hannah Montana singing I Learn From You from the Bridge To Terabithia soundtrack."

"Speaking of Hannah, Tom, she just finished a concert last night in Seattle, Washington."

"What does she have left in this tour, four more stops?"

"I think so…there's Portland and Medford Oregon, Redding, Sacramento and San Francisco. How many was that?"

"That was five Bob."

-----

Jake reached over and turned off his clock radio.

"Thanks for reminding me Miley won't be back for another two weeks guys." Jake complained to the turned off radio. He flipped his covers off and moved to the bathroom, there he looked at his self in the mirror.

"Why don't you just tell her you know she's Hannah?" Jake asked his reflection in the mirror. However, he already knew the answer to that question, even if he was asking it rhetorically to his self. After all, he wanted Miley to trust him not because he was forcing her too but because she felt and knew, she could trust him. This meant she would have to tell him that she was Hannah. As always, this train of thought always ended up giving him a headache.

Jake got into the shower to get ready for his day. The month before school was turning into a very busy shooting schedule for his show, Zombie High. What was funny was he was only in junior high when the show started. He had always looked old for his age, but now that he was in high school, everyone else seemed to have catch up to him. Now the zombie slayer really was in high school. Wasn't that ironic? What was more ironic was the fact he wasn't even shaving yet. Jake got out of the shower and dried off. Then after getting dress, he ran a comb through his hair. Jake wasn't too worried about how he look. He had to work today.

Once Jake was ready, he went to his laptop and turned it on. Jake wanted to see if Miley had sent him an e-mail. Miley had told Jake that she and her dad were going to visit relatives back in Tennessee. He knew that was just the cover story she was telling people to explain her absence from the local scene that she was very much a part of. Miley had also given Jake her e-mail address. Jake did use it to stay in touch with her. It was funny how she made things up to fool him. Jake just wasn't sure if it really was funny or just sad, but he understood why she did it. Being a celebrity his self, he was always getting mob, especially at the worse times. Like when he was trying to have some alone time with Miley.

"Jake honey, we're going to have to be leaving soon." His mom called up to him.

"I'll be right down. I'm just checking my e-mail."

"Anything from Miley dear?"

"Not today mom." Jake said as he started down the stairs.

"Maybe you'll have something when you get back from the studio dear." Jake's mom said as she smiled at Jake. Miley had met his parents after he came back from Romania and before she left for her tour, oops, her trip to Tennessee. Jake had not told his parents Miley's little secret.

-----

The studio always sent a limo to take Jake to and from the set. Besides, it was in the contract. This made things a lot easier on his parents. The ride into the studio was spent not studying the script, but thinking about Miley. Jake thought he had lost his chance with Miley when her friends from Boston came to visit. However, by the time they left, he had found out that Miley was Hannah Montana and that her relationship with Cody and changed to something of a strong friendship. After Cody, his family and Jackson's girlfriend Maddie left, Jake was finally having some alone time with Miley. Nothing serious or romantic in nature just more of a get to know each other kind of hanging out. It was working right up to the point where Miley had to leave for her tour.

"What are you thinking about Jake?"

"Nothing mom."

"Then why are you smiling the way you do when you talk to me about Miley?" Jake's mom teased him.

"I didn't know I was smiling mom."

"Do you like her?"

"MOM." Jake always hated it when she asked him about girls.

"It's a fair mom question."

"Says who?" Jake hedged.

"The National Organization of Mothers."

"You made that up." Jake laughed.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. And you still haven't answered the question."

"Yes I do mom. Now are you happy." Jake smiled.

"I don't know. Are you happy?"

"Kind of." Jake shrugged.

"Kind of? What type of an answer is that? What's she really like?"

"Well, she doesn't treat me like a celebrity prize like some of the other girls at school do." Jake made a face at that thought.

"That's a good start. What else?"

"Well, she's down to earth and seems to know what she wants out of life. She is very honest too. Would you believe she called me an egomaniac in a hat?"

"Why would she do that?" Jake's mom asked a little shocked.

"Well, I was trying to impress her." Jake said sheepishly.

"Good. She isn't afraid to speak her mind." Jake's mom laughed.

"You got that right mom."

"What else?"

"Miley loves to help other people."

"Oh yeah, I remember you saying something about one of her friends having to have a special operation here."

"That would be Maggie."

"Jake, what are you not telling me?"

"How do you know that I'm not telling you anything?" Jake looked away. He was a bad liar, especial to his mom.

"Because when you became a mom, the hospital installs a lie detector. Now spill honey."

"You won't believe me even if I told you mom."

"How do you know that if you haven't even told me?"

"It's just that she…she…she has…this huge secret she hasn't told me about."

"Well, is it something bad?"

"No mom. It really is something great. I kind of found out by accident, but I really want her to trust me enough to tell me herself."

"Are you going to tell me what this big secret is?"

Jake looked at his mom and thought about weather he should tell her or not.

"No, not yet."

"Are you sure about that Jake? I mean she is holding something from you."

"She is not holding something from me mom, she just doesn't trust me enough with something that is very important in her life. Now can we let this drop for now?"

"Okay Jake, I just don't want to see you get hurt is all."

"Well, if Miley feels that I'm not going to hurt her, then she will tell me her secret, and I want her to want to tell me her secret."

"It sounds like some one has set their self a very big goal." Jake's mom smiled at him.

"Yeah, I guess I have." Jake looked back to his mom.

"Just remember that earning someone's trust like that is a big undertaking that well teach you a lot about yourself too. Just don't try to take any short cuts or you may never earn her trust." Or love Jake's mom added in her head.

-------------------------------------------------

At the first meeting for this season, Roger took the lead about what the season would cover. Jake had been there and done that before and it only kept half of his interest. Each season had its own over all goal in terms of storyline, but it also had to fit in the overall storyline of the show. Blah, blah, blah. Jake knew that as he got older that the show would come to an end. After all, the name of the show was Zombie High. Jake had heard talk about there being a set of three movies to completely close out the storyline. That got him thinking. Wasn't it said that the zombie slayer and the princess of the zombies would fall in love and get married to fulfill the prophecy, and just who was the princess? Why none other than Hannah Montana, a.k.a. Miley Stewart. This brought a thought to mind.

"Roger?"

"Yes Jake?"

"Well Hannah be in any of the shows this year?"

"Well, we were hoping to have her come back in several shows this year."

"Hoping?"

"With her being on tour, it's been kind of hard to nail down an agreement. We'll be able to talk with her manager in two weeks."

"Thanks Roger." Jake smiled as he settled back in to 'listen' to the rest of the season's lay out.


	3. Chapter 2: Jackson and Cooper

**Chapter 2**

Jackson and Cooper

Colorado Springs reminded Jackson of home. Not home as in Malibu but home as in Tennessee. Jackson use to jog in the mountains back at their house. The smell of trees and undergrowth was a sweet perfume to him. Cooper didn't want to run in the early morning, but after a few morning jogs, Cooper was looking forward to them as well. On this day, they were listening to music on ipods. Other days they would talk, but today it was ipods. They finished their jog at the apartment building where they were assigned living quarters. They had time for a quick shower in their apartment like dorm they shared. After that, it was their turn to practice with the coach.

After school had ending and before the start of Miley's summer tour, Jackson and Cooper had a tournament to play in. This was the tournament that decided, who was going to be on the Olympic team for next year's Olympic games. Jackson's dad made special arrangements and had Maddie flew out to meet them at Colorado Springs so she could be there for Jackson. Things had been getting more serious with Jackson and Maddie after Maddie had visited them in Malibu. For anyone looking at them, you could tell that there was something there.

The tournament was divided into four groups for round robin play. The teams with the best record would make the team. However, to determine who was going to the Olympics, another round robin tournament was played. The team with the best record would be the number one team. The team with the second best record would be the number two them. The team with the third best record would be the first alternate team and the other team would be the second alternate team. If there would be a need after the last round robin, a bracket play-off would be used to determine the line up of teams. It was close in the end, but Jackson and Cooper managed to pull the number two team spot with a hard fought victory in the last game.

With their spot on the team, they got to train over the summer at the Training Center. That meant they would have to live there over the summer, but it did have its good points. Like Jackson being able to get top-notch, care for his ankle. The powers that be in the medical department decided that it would be best if Jackson had his ankle repaired just before the start of school. That way he could train over the summer and have the school year to recover and build back up his strength. Then they would be able to train on the program that they learned over the summer while they were in school. Coach Conn had came with them so he could learn the training program that was set up for them to follow. Finally, it was agreed that Dr. Franklin would do the repair. If luck was on Jackson's side, then the repair could be done by scope and they would not have to open the ankle up to fix it.

With the morning training session done and showers taken, Jackson and Cooper were heading to the cafeteria for some lunch. When they got there, the place was alive with a buzz. Jackson and Cooper sat down with the friends that they had made in there time at the Training Center.

-----

"Hey guys, did you hear the news?" Jenny asked. Jenny was one of the young breed of swimmers that were making their way up the Olympic ranks.

"Sorry, we just got done with practice." Cooper answered.

"Okay get this…" Jenny started but was cut off by Kelly when she paused.

"Hannah Montana is going to make a stop here and putting on a concert just for us."

Jackson and Cooper looked at each other. They both knew this was not a scheduled stop on Miley's tour.

"Thanks Kelly. I was going to tell them that."

"Sorry. I can't help it. I'm such a big fan."

"Yeah and just because Cooper and Jackson met her once you were hoping to be introduce to her?"

"Well it couldn't hurt to ask could it?" Kelly asked looking from Cooper to Jackson with hope in her eyes.

"Well yeah, we did but it was just once." Jackson said.

"I doubt that she even remembers us." Cooper added.

Fate just had to add its two cents at this moment. One of the P.R. personal just happen to walk up to Cooper and Jackson.

"So you two are the men of the hour." Gus said as he walked up to them

"What do you mean by that?" Cooper asked.

"It seems the reason that Hannah Montana is doing a concert for us is because she wants to met with you two."

Jackson and Cooper turned to each other and smiled.

"I'll fill you guys in after she gets here. See everyone later." Gus smiled as he left.

"So well you introduce us?" Kelly asked unable to control herself.

"If we get the chance to I guess." Jackson answered.

-------------------------------------------------

…_beep_…_beep_…_beep_…

Jackson reached over to turn off his alarm. Today was the day that Miley and his dad was suppose to get here. He was excited to see them again. It had almost been a month since he seen them last and it would be four more weeks before he would see them again. Plus he was going to be having his ankle fixed too. Well at least, he would have one week before school started to recover from the surgery. Jackson was sitting on his bed lacing up his ankle brace when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Cooper stuck his head in.

"I'm going to run now."

"Well wait for me."

"I thought you would want to be here when your dad and Miley came."

"We already know when they are getting here and you also know that she is going to be Hannah and not Miley so I don't see any reason to just sit around and wait."

"Okay J-man lets go run."

-----

When Jackson and Cooper got back to their room after their run, they were surprised to find two people sitting in their room.

"JACKSON!" Miley called as she attached herself to her brother.

"Hi Miley, but what are you guys doing here?"

"Oh, thanks a lot Jackson. We don't see you for a month and you want to know what we are doing here." Miley laughed as she let go of her brother and stepped over to hug Cooper.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it the way it sounds Miley." Cooper laughed too.

Jackson looked a little embarrassed when he realized how it came out.

"I just thought you would be here as Hannah." Jackson stated as he checked the door.

"We told them that Hannah would be out to have lunch and met everyone starting with lunch and going to the concert." Robbie Ray told his son.

"How much time do you have then?" Jackson asked.

"About two hours son."

"Do you want to come and see us practice?" Cooper asked.

"That would be great." Miley smiled. Then she pulled something out of the bag she had with her.

"Helen heard that we were going to stop her and give us this to give to you." Miley said as she handed the wrapped box to Cooper.

"You didn't tell her your Hannah did you."

"No, I haven't, but maybe someday in the future I might. That's all up to you." Miley smiled at Cooper who returned the smile.

"When we were in Boston Maddie gave us this to give to you." Miley handed a wrapped box to Jackson.

Cooper unwrapped his gift and found a picture that was of him and Helen that was taken before he had left for Colorado Springs. The picture was in a nice frame. Jackson opened the box and found a dog tag necklace in it. On the tags were printed; Maddie Loves Jackson.

-----

After watching Jackson and Cooper practice for a while, Miley and Robbie went back to the buses. Hannah came out later to join the athletes for lunch and spent the rest of the day before the concert with them. After the concert, Jackson, Cooper and some friends came back stage to met with Hannah. Before leaving for the next concert stop, Miley said good-bye to her brother.

Jackson was looking forward to getting home to be with his dad and sister again. That also meant surgery and the start of school again too. Oh well he thought, you take the good with the bad.


	4. Chapter 3: Hanging Out At Last

**Chapter 3**

Hanging Out At Last

After eating breakfast, our trio headed out to the mall.

"I am SO glad that you are back Miley."

"Why's that Oliver?"

"Because Lilly has been driving me crazy these last couple of days."

"I have not."

"Yes you have."

"How?"

"How about some 'for examples' for me Oliver."

"Okay, here's one. Two weeks ago, the sale ads came out for the back to school clothing sales."

"And?" Miley prompted.

"She was talking none stop about the clothing sales on the beach. Then she called me on the phone to talk about it. Then she came over to my house, with the ads, to talk about the sales. Then she…"

"All right Oliver! I think she gets the point." Lilly interrupted Oliver.

Miley laughed. Boy, she had missed them.

"What are you laughing at?" Lilly asked Miley.

"You two. I really missed you guys." Miley said as she put her arms around Lilly and Oliver. Lilly and Oliver put their arm around Miley at the same time and hit each other's hand in the process.

"Sorry." They both said to each other as they leaned forward so they could see each other round Miley.

"I envy you guys." Miley said with a smile on her face.

"Why's that Miles?" Lilly asked.

"Well, you two have been friends since you first met in pre-school. How old were you guys?"

"Three. Right Lilly."

"Yeah, three."

"And here you are almost twelve years later and both of you are still the best of friends."

"Yeah but you have made the last three years the most amazing Miley." Oliver said as he squeezed Miley's shoulder.

"Yeah Miley! Who would have thought that I…"

"And me." Oliver added.

"And donut boy over there, would be best friends with…"

"_Hannah Montana_." Lilly said in a hushed voice.

"I just want to know why am always the donut?" Oliver asked with sarcasm in his voice.

"Well, lets see here." Miley paused.

"I see Lilly and she is a girl."

"And I see Miley and she is a girl." Lilly continued.

"Oh I get it. Because I'm the only boy, that makes me the donut."

"You know Lilly, there's hope for that boy yet."

"This is such a touching moment." Lilly freak emotion in her voice and acted like she was wiping away a tear.

"Did I say that I was glad you're back Miley?" Oliver asked as he opened the door to the mall for Lilly and Miley.

"Yes you did Oliver." Miley answered over her shoulder.

"Then I take it back." Oliver answered as he came into the mall.

-----

Our trio was taking their first break from shopping and where sitting in the food court. They had been to one story so far, but that store was Old Navy. The girls chose that one first because Oliver was with them. Later in the week, Miley and Lilly would go to the more girly stores without Oliver. However, Oliver could take girl shopping for a little bit and it help the girls when they needed a man's point of view. It's not like Oliver thought of Lilly and Miley in that light, but they did have nice bodies to look at. After all, he was a guy and they were girls.

"So Miley, when does Jackson get back for Colorado Springs?" Lilly asked bring everyone to a new topic.

"We pick Cooper and Jackson up from the airport on Thursday I think."

"Have you heard anything new about his ankle?" Oliver asked.

"No, as far as I know, the surgery to repair the tear is on Monday."

"Isn't Monday freshman orientation?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know. I've been…_away._" Miley couldn't believe Lilly was asking her.

"Yes. It starts at 6 pm in the gym." Oliver answered.

"You think we'll see Jake there?" Lilly asked looking at Miley.

"It would be nice, but isn't he shooting right now?"

"Oh yeah, he did say that last Friday." Lilly replied downcast.

"Well, at less you got to see him over the summer."

"Didn't you watch him on TV?" Oliver asked.

"And he wonders why he's the donut." Miley said to Lilly.

"Oh yeah." Lilly agreed while she rolled her eyes at Oliver.

-----

Done with their break, Miley could no longer stay out of one of her favorite store, Juicy Couture.

"Aw, come on Miley. Do we have to go in there?" Oliver asked.

"We're girls, that's a girls store, do the math."

"I hate that answer." Oliver whined as the girls pulled him into the store. The same thing happen as it always did when Oliver 'followed' the girls into a girl's store. They would go from rack to shelf to rack pulling out tops, bottoms, skirts, and dresses and then throw them at him to hold. Then once his arms were full, they haul him to the fitting rooms. There he sat outside and waited for them to come out to show off the outfit they had on. This was followed with them asking for his opinion on what they had on.

First Miley haul Oliver over to the dresses. There he watched as Miley tried to get Lilly to pick out at less one dress.

"Why do I need a dress for high school Miley? Oliver doesn't have one."

"I'm a guy Lilly."

"Yeah so."

"Guys don't wear dresses."

"I don't know Oliver, this one would look awfully cute on you." Lilly said as she pulled a dress out and held it up to Oliver.

"Miley."

"Lilly, do you want to scare poor Oliver so bad that he will never go shopping with us again?"

"Oh…okay Miley."

"You know Lilly, you would really look nice in that dress." Oliver smiled at her as he commented on the dress. Lilly looked at the dress again and then looked for one in her sized and pulled it out. After looking at the dress, she looked at Oliver out of the corner of her eyes and smiled.

"I guess that a dress for a dance or something couldn't hurt."

-----

"So Oliver, what do you think of this one?" Miley asked as she twirled in a red and black plaid skirt that was fingertip length with a 4-inch black patent leather belt. She had on a plain white tank top with a black jean jacket. On her feet was black suede leather boots that came mid-calf and had no heel.

"You look really good Miley. I like it." What Oliver wanted to say was that she looked really hot in the outfit, and so it went. First, it was Miley then it was Lilly then it was Miley again. They tried on every outfit that they had picked out. Then it came down to the dress.

"I don't know Miles, I don't think I look so good in this."

"Stop being such a baby Lilly. Come out and let us see what you look like."

"Okay, but I don't want to hear any laughter when I come out." Lilly warned them.

"We won't laugh." Oliver told her.

Lilly took a deep breath and came out.

"Well?"

The dress was really just a simple dress in itself. The shoulder was full with just a hint of a sleeve. It had a medium plunge v-neck that showed just a hint of cleavage. The top of the dress was sewn to hug the upper curves of the female body and did an excellent job of it on Lilly. The lower part of the dress hugged Lilly's hips before flowing outwards and ending just a few inches below her knees, giving her legs plenty of room to move. The material was a cross between satin and silk. The color was a very pale yellow with just the simplest of floral designs on it. The designs weren't large and they weren't small, they were just the right size for the size and shape of Lilly's body. 

"Lilly you look awesome!" Miley exclaimed.

"You think so?" Lilly asked as she twirled.

"You definitely have to buy that dress! Right Oliver?"

"What do you think Oliver?" Lilly asked looking at him in the mirror.

Oliver however didn't hear anything since Lilly came out in the dress. All he could do was to stare at Lilly. He never noticed how much he never noticed her before. It was just Lilly after all, wasn't it? It's not like he hadn't seen her in a dress before, he even seen her in bikinis too, but there was just something about that dress and the way it looked and fit on her that just stole his ability to think about anything else.

"Oliver!" Miley shoved him.

"What? Oh hey the dress. You look awesome Lilly."

"See you made Oliver speechless." Miley giggled.

"A ham sandwich can make Oliver speechless." Lilly laughed.

"Seriously Lilly, buy the dress." Oliver encouraged her.

"Do you really think so Oliver?"

"Yeah. Yeah I do."

Lilly looked at herself in the mirror again and twirled one more time. Then she tilted her head ever so slightly and coyly looked at Oliver in the mirror again.

"Well, if you say so Oliver." Lilly said in a sweet voice and smiled.

Oliver smiled dumbly back at Lilly's reflection. Miley looked at Oliver and then at Lilly and back to Oliver again. She felt like saying, get a room, but she kept her big mouth shut for once.

-------------------------------------------------

Our trio was walking home through the park after surviving another encounter. The girl noticed that one of her male companions was looking at something. She followed his gaze over to a couple that was walking in the park and holding hands. She noticed the look on his face and elbowed the other male companion that was with them. He looked to her and she pointed with her head. He looked at what she was pointing out to him and shook his head.

"You're still thinking about her aren't you?" Deb asked.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Jake said still watching the couple.

"We'll find her Jake." Joe said encouragingly.

"I hope so." 

"We won't give up Jake." Deb told him taking his arm.

"I just don't understand why she had to do it."

"Because of the prophecy." Joe answered.

"Well both of you forget about this stupid prophecy thing." Deb said raising her voice.

"But the prophecy said the two of them would fall in love and get married"

"He doesn't care about the prophecy Joe. Jake just cares about her."

Jake had stopped walking as Deb and Joe had gotten a few steps ahead of him.

"I love her." Jake said as he heard what Deb had said. Deb and Joe stopped and turned to Jake.

"Don't worry Jake, we'll get Zoranda back."

-----

"And CUT!" Roger yelled. The three actors on set stopped and turned to Roger.

"Well?" Jake asked.

"We'll keep that one and that's a wrap for the day."

"Yes" Jake said under his breath.

"Planning to go some where Jake?" Nancy asked.

"The beach."

"Are we hopping to run into somebody at the beach?"

"Maybe."

"This wouldn't have to be this Miley you've been talking about for the last two weeks?" Danny asked.

"What is this? Twenty questions?"

"I think someone has a crush Danny."

"Awww. Our little Jakie is growing up. Where has all the time gone?"

"Well you two knock it off." Jake said as he closed the door to his dressing room. Jake went over to the bathroom to get started cleaning up. He was glad that he didn't have any fake cuts to take off this time. All he had on was stage make-up and all he needed for that was in his bathroom. Thirty minutes later, Jake was heading home. All that went through his mind as he headed home was 'please be there…please be there…' Once at home, Jake quickly changed for the beach.

-----

Our trio did the house rotation to drop off their day's shopping finds and ended at Miley's house. One thing no one know about our trio was because of the fact they hang out at all three houses, they had a supply of beach wear at all three houses. Right now, all three of them were sitting on the couch.

"What should we do now?" Lilly asked.

"I'm tired." Miley stated.

"We could go to the beach. You haven't seen anyone for over two months Miley. People have been asking about you."

"Okay Oliver, that sounds like a good idea. It'll be nice to get caught up with everyone."

With that decision made, everyone headed up to the Hannah closet to get ready.

-----

Rico's looked weird without Jackson there. It was just another sign that things haven't returned to normal yet. After getting some snacks and drinks, our trio headed to their spot on the beach. Everyone had their spot on the beach and everyone knew where everyone else's spot was. As they walked to their spot, others were already there and greeted Miley warmly. Well, there was one pair that didn't. Amber and Ashley seemed to have gotten worse over Miley's absence. Miley just ignored them because the number of people that were happy to see her far out weigh Amber and Ashley's attitude. Oliver got their spot set-up as Miley and Lilly talked to others on the beach. Oliver sat down and watched his two friends make their way over to him as they talked to other friends that were on the beach that day. Oliver noticed how more guys were talking to Miley and Lilly. He had to admit to himself that the past summer had been very nice to his two friends as they grew. They were more attractive. But then again, he also notice how girls where trying to get his attention too. That was something new to him, but he diffidently liked it. Soon he was joined by Miley and Lilly and they got into some serious relaxing.

"Hey Oliver, could you put some lotion on my back?" Lilly asked as she turned her back to Oliver and handed the lotion to him over her shoulder. Oliver took the lotion and started to do something he had done countless of times before, but Lilly's next comment changed all of that.

"Gee Oliver, I could sit here and have you rub my back forever." Lilly purred.

"Ah…thanks I think." Oliver blushed just a little.

Miley turned her head to look at her two friends. She started to open her mouth again and closed it. She just ended up rolling her eyes and shaking her head when a shadow was cast across her.

-----

Jake had hurried to the beach once he had gotten home. Now he was walking down the beach to get to her spot. He was still to far away to see if they were there or not, but he was holding his breath. Jake had on his hat and sunglasses that he wore that one-day when he had talked to Miley on the beach for the first time. So far, no one was paying any attention to him. It did help that the regulars at the beach were getting use to his presence here.

There, was that them? It looked like Lilly for sure but yes, that was Miley too. Oliver was there starting to put, lotion, on her back. Jake walked quickly to get to Miley. As he got close, he had an idea and walk around so that he could walk up to her without being seen.

"Ah…thanks I think." Jake heard Oliver saying. Miley was looking at Oliver and Lilly when he stopped and was standing right beside her blocking her sun.

"Oh, hi Jake." Miley said as she turned her head to him.

"You recognized me." Jake sounded a little disappointed. He thought his disguise was a good one.

"The size of the shadow that your ego made was a dead give away." Miley laughed. Oliver and Lilly laughed too.

"Ouch. That hurt." Jake acted as he put his hands on his heart.

"And the Oscar for the worse death scene goes to…envelop please." Lilly held her hand out to Oliver. Oliver placed the 'envelop' into Lilly's hand. Lilly opened the 'envelop' and took out the 'paper'.

"Jake Ryan!" She read. Oliver and Miley started to clap.

"Remind me again why you three are my friends?"

"Because we keep you honest." Miley answered.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you joining us." Lilly asked.

"Joining I hope." Jake looked at Miley.

"Then sit your ego down and put some lotion on my back for me." Miley held up a tub of lotion for Jake to take.

"Yes ma'am." Jake saluted. He spread out his blanket and took the lotion. As he applied the lotion to Miley's back, Jake smiled at his luck. The rest of the day was spent with friends stopping by to talk or fans stopping by to talk with Jake.


	5. Chapter 4: Home Coming

**Chapter 4**

Home Coming

"When is the surgery again sweetie?" Maddie asked

"Monday in the morning. I'll call you in the afternoon. Okay?"

"I just wish I was there." Maddie worried.

"I'll be alright and Miley will be there to take care of me."

"I know, but its not me."

"No. It's not you, but I know you want to be here to take care of me honey."

…_beep_…_you have one minute left on you call_…_beep_…

"I hate that announcement." Maddie complained.

"Yeah, I do too, but the call is free."

"That is the only thing that is keeping me from scream every time it goes off." Maddie laughed.

"I'll call you just as soon as I get in the house okay?"

"Yes and if you wait one second longer, I'll have to come out there and fix your little red wagon."

"Good. The axle is bent, the wheel is broken, and it needs a new coat of paint." Jackson laughed at his joke.

"Yeah, I'll get on that right away. Not."

"Ouch."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye." They said at the same time.

-----

Jackson hung up the phone and looked sad.

"Cheer up Jackson. You'll be seeing her at Christmas break."

"Sure rub it in Coop. You'll be seeing Helen when we get back home."

"And I can't wait. Oh, sorry about that." Cooper said as he saw Jackson's face.

"No, it's okay. I shouldn't be jealous of you. I should be happy. After all, you get to see your girl again. Maddie and I knew it would be like this when we started our relationship."

"Can't you just go and see her anytime you want. I mean you guys are rich after all."

"Well, we are and we aren't."

"What you talking about J-man? Your sister makes millions!"

"Yeah that's true, but 80 of the money is all tied up in trust funds and college funds. The other goes to paying for everything. Dad only takes enough for us to live on."

"Ouch! That's harsh."

"You get use to it."

"Wait a minute. You have a trust fund?"

"Yep. I happen to have enough not to work if I wanted too."

"Must be nice J-man."

"Yeah. That's why dad's doing all of this. He wants to teach us what it really takes to live in the world."

…_knock_…_knock_…_knock_…

Cooper went over and answered the door.

"What are you guys still doing here? I thought you were going to the farewell party." Kelly said as she walked in the door with Jenny and Stuart.

"Come on guys, it won't be a party without you."

"Uh oh, I think someone just got off the phone with his girlfriend." Jenny said looking at Jackson.

"Then the only thing to do is to drag him off to the party and make him have fun. Who's with me?" Stuart asked. Cooper, Jenny, Kelly and Stuart grabbed hold of Jackson and started to drag him out the door.

"Alright, you win. I'll go." Jackson laughed as his friends pulled him through the door.

-------------------------------------------------

Miley, Robbie Ray, Helen, and Mr. & Mrs. Lawson wait at the get as the plane parked. After what seemed like forever for Miley, the doors opened and the passengers started to leave the plane. Miley and Helen wait as best as they could as the follow continued. Miley hear her brother and Helen saw Cooper as both girls moved toward the gateway door. They both found their target at the same time

"Jackson!"

"Cooper!"

As Helen lead Cooper off to where his parents where, Robbie Ray moved over to his son.

"Welcome back son."

"Thanks dad. Uh, Miley, could you let go now?"

"But I missed you!" Miley pouted.

"I missed you to Miles, but I also missed dad too."

Miley ended the hug that she was giving her brother and gave her dad a hurt look as he gave Jackson a hug.

After hugs were given, everyone went to luggage calms to get their luggage. At the curb, good-byes were said and everyone went to their car to go home.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Who me?"

"Yes you Miles."

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Just…happy to have you home."

"O-kay." Jackson said as he turned his head to his dad.

"So dad, is everything set up for my surgery?"

"Yep. Everything from the Training Center got to the doctors just fine."

"Good. I don't want to put this off any longer."

Twenty minutes later, the came to a stop in front of their house.

"Boy, I missed this place." Jackson smiled as he got out of the car.

"That is how I feel when I got home from my last tour." Miley added. Everyone grabbed a bag and headed into the house. Once in the house, the bags were carried up to Jackson's room, and Jackson started to put his clothes away. Once done with that, he came back downstairs to the smell of something cooking on the grill. Robbie and Miley were in the kitchen getting the rest of the meal ready.

"Smells good dad. What are we having?" Jackson asked as he came into the kitchen. 

"Watermelon, bake beans, potato salad, and hamburgers." Robbie answered Jackson.

"Hey Jackson, could you get the plates on the table please." Miley asked.

Miley stole a quick glance at her dad. They both smiled at each other.

"Hey, you got one too many plates Miles." Jackson said as he turned back to put the plate away.

"Oh sorry." Miley barely said with a straight face.

Next Jackson took the glasses.

"Yeah, you have one to many glasses too."

"Well, I didn't get the glasses out." Miley defended herself.

"Don't look at me." Robbie spoke up.

"Well one of you had to get the glasses out." Jackson accused.

"Don't look at me." Miley stated.

"Or me." Robbie insisted.

"Come on its just one glass. It's not like there is anyone else here." Jackson waited. Miley was beside herself trying not to laugh.

"Fine. Have it your way." With that, Jackson went back to setting the table.

"Uh, dad, aren't you going to check the burgers?"

"No."

"Miles?"

"I'm not cooking."

"Well if you're not cooking and you're not cooking, then who's cooking?"

"That would be me."

Jackson turned around and could not believe his eyes. He looked back to his dad that was smiling at him. Then he looked at Miley who had a huge smile on her face.

"Surprise." Miley said.

The hamburgers were sat on the table. She walked up to Jackson, took him in her arms and gave him a nice long kiss that was interrupted when Miley could no longer keep her mouth shut.

"Well you two get a room please."

They both broke apart and blushed.

"I can't believe you're here Maddie."

"It was all Miley's idea."

"Miles?"

"I convinced daddy to let me use some of my Hannah money to get a round trip ticket for Maddie to come out for the surgery." Miley was very pleased with herself.

"When did you get here?"

"This morning."

"And you couldn't tell me last night?"

"Then it wouldn't have been a surprise silly." Maddie peck his lips.

"If you two love birds are done, I'm hungry." Robbie Ray laughed.

"Aren't you going to eat sweetie?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, I see places for your dad, Miley, and myself, but no place is set for you." Maddie smiled sweetly at Jackson.

"Right, I need to fix that. It's all their felt though." Jackson told Maddie as he pointed a finger at his dad and Miley. Jackson got a plate and a glass and went over to the table.

-----

After supper, Maddie and Jackson went for a walk on the beach as Miley and Robbie cleaned up.

"I have to hand it to you bud, that was a really good idea you had."

"Thanks daddy, it was a good one wasn't."

"Just don't let it go to your head."

"Who me?"

"Yes you."

"They do make a cute couple daddy." Miley said as she watched two figures in the distance kiss.

"That they do bud, that they do."


	6. Chapter 5: Maddie and Miley

**Chapter 5**

Maddie and Miley

Miley knocked on Maddie's door.

"Come in."

"I hope I'm not disturbing you." Miley said as she stuck her head into the room.

"No come in Miley. What's on you mind?"

Miley walked over and join Maddie on the bed. Miley started playing with the bed cover as she tried to find a voice for her feelings.

"Is everything okay?"

"Hey, I guess so…kind of."

Maddie sat there quietly and watched Miley.

"Tell you what, turn around here." Maddie instructed Miley as she turned Miley so that Miley's back was to her. Maddie then picked up her hairbrush of the nightstand and started to brush Miley's hair.

"You have very soft hair Miley. I would have thought that it would be damage from been under your wig."

Maddie continued to brush Miley's hair as Miley still tried to voice her feelings, but before she could, Miley started crying. Not loud enough for Maddie to notice right way, but when Maddie went to brush some hair by Miley's eye, her hand came away wet. Taking Miley by the shoulders, she slowly turned Miley to face her. Tears were running down Miley's face as Miley tried to put a brave face on.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

Finally, it was too much for Miley to hold back and her fears came crashing out.

"Please don't take Jackson from me. Please." Miley begged and clasped onto Maddie's shoulder.

"Oh Miley." Maddie wrapped her arms around Miley.

"I would never take Jackson away from you."

"But you really like him don't you."

"Yes."

"Really, really like him."

"Yes Miley, I do. I love your brother."

"See. You're going to take him away." Miley sobbed.

"Miley, I love your brother for who he is, and part of that is the love that he has for you. You should hear him talk about you. Sometimes he goes on for hours, and I love that about him. Why would I want to change that?"

"I don't know. I'm just scared I guess."

"Don't be. You will always have your brother." Maddie started to stroke Miley's hair. Miley seemed to make herself into a small ball. Maddie sighed and lend over to turn off the light. Then she flipped the covers over Miley and herself and settled into bed with Miley stilled balled up.

"Tell you what Miley, what say we spend some time together tomorrow. We could get to know each other better. Okay?"

Miley just nodded. Soon she was fast asleep.

-------------------------------------------------

Jackson gently knocked on the door to Maddie's room and then opened it and looked in. He was a little surprise to see Miley in there too, but maybe they talked last night. Jackson quietly walked into the room and to the side that Maddie was on. When he reached her side, Jackson gave her a kiss on the cheek. Maddie stirred.

"Good morning." She smiled up at him.

"Good morning yourself." He smiled back.

"What's Miley doing with you?"

"She was just a little scared last night."

"Of my surgery?"

"No, more of me stealing you away from her."

"Why would she think that?"

"I don't know why, I just know that she is afraid that you well forget about her because of me."

"What do you think we should do?"

"Well, we are going to spend the morning together for starters."

"Tell you what, for lunch, ask Miley to take you to the Root Beer Float restaurant. I'll meet you guys there at 12:30. Don't tell Miley. I want to surprise her."

"Okay. Sounds like a good plan. Now get out of here." Maddie pushed him away.

"Fine, I can tell when I'm not wanted." Jackson pouted as he left the room and closed the door. Maddie just rolled her eyes. How could she have been so lucky to fall in love with someone that had such a huge scene of humor? Maddie turned to Miley and started to gently shake her shoulder.

"Miley. Miley. It's time to wake up. Miley." Maddie said softly.

Miley stirred to Maddie's touch. Miley stretched, looked around and sat up quickly as she realized that she was not in her room.

"I'm sorry Maddie. I didn't mean to fall asleep." Miley said as she looked to Maddie.

"It's okay Miley. Besides, we have to get moving if we are going to spend the day together."

"I'll go and get ready. I'm really looking forward to this." Miley said with a smile. A smile that Maddie recognized from all the Hannah pictures she seen. Maddie smiled herself. Jackson was right. Miley is a very special person.

"So Miley, Maddie tells me you two are going to spend some time together today." Robbie stated as he give his daughter his special pancake breakfast.

"That's right daddy. We girls need to get to know each other." Maddie smiled back at Miley.

"I'll in that case, I don't expect you to let me down." Robbie said as he took his daughter's hand. When he let go, her charge card was in her hand. Miley looked from the card to her dad.

"Do you really mean it daddy." Miley asked not believing her luck.

"Yes I do bud." Robbie smiled back. He then turned to Maddie.

"I think you might need these too." Robbie handed his keys to Maddie.

"Thanks Mr. Stewart. I'll be really careful with your car."

----

They started the day out getting facials. After that, they got their nails done. From there, they went shopping. Miley was finding that Maddie shared the same tasted in clothes that she had, but Maddie kept Miley in hand when it came to getting things, as Miley was finding out.

"Look at these shoes Maddie!" Miley said as they passed in front of Payless.

"They are great looking shoes Miley." Maddie said as she caught up to Miley in the store.

"Don't get me wrong, but don't you already have a pair like those already?"

"Well, yea I do, but I don't have these. Just look at them."

"Miley, I don't want to be a party pooper here, but didn't you tell your dad that you wouldn't let him down?"

"Yea. I guess you're right." Miley looked longingly over her shoulder at the shoes. Maddie took Miley's hand and lead hear to a food court were they got some drinks.

"Miley, do you shop like this all the time?"

"I wished. Daddy hardly ever lets me have my credit card."

"Why's that?"

"He thinks I need to earn my spending money. Like I don't do that already."

"Well, you do have a point, but he has a point too. Take my friend London. She doesn't really have an idea where her money comes from or how to earn it. She just spends it."

"Yeah, I guess, but I do earn all my money, why do I have to earn it again?"

"Well, I kind of know how you feel Miley."

"You do? Your parents won't let you get what you want either?"

"Yes and no."

"How's that?"

"Well, we really don't have that much money. You could say that we are almost poor. Not that we don't have the money, it's just used up getting the things that are really important. There isn't that much spending money left when all the bills are paid. That's why I work the candy counter at the Tipton."

"Oh, I must look like one of those spoiled celebrities that has to have everything that they see." Miley hung her head.

"No, you look like someone that just won a shopping spree." Maddie lifted Miley's head. Miley smiled. Maddie smiled back.

"Why don't you show me how you shop when you don't have your credit card with you."

"Okay." They got up and threw their cups away. As they started to decide where to go next, two unwanted voices spoke out.

"Well, if it isn't the hillbilly back from the hills."

"Why Ashley, I do believe she brought back one of her kind too."

Miley stiffen and started to turn around, but Maddie put her hand on Miley's.

"I'll handle this." She whispered to Miley.

Maddie turned around and saw two girls that were exactly what she expected to see.

"Do you even know what a hillbilly is?" Maddie asked Amber and Ashley.

"Yeah, you two." Ashley laughed.

"We'll you're both wrong. Let me in lighten you both. A hillbilly as defined by Webster is one who lives in or comes from the mountains or back woods of the South. Specifically the Appalachia Mountains. Seeing that Miley is from the major Tennessee city of Nashville and I come from Boston, Massachusetts, neither one of us qualify as hillbillies. However since you are using the term to imply that we are dumb, I believe the term applies to you two hillbillies for not know what a hillbilly is. Tootles." Maddie turned and took Miley by the arm to lead her away. Amber and Ashley stood there speechless just staring at their backs.

"That was great!" Miley squealed.

"Come on, I'm hungry and I want to go to the Root Beer Float."

"I love that place. Wait a minute, how do you know about it?"

"Jackson took me there on a date the last time I was here."

"Okay. Let's go."

-------------------------------------------------

"Wow Maddie, they look awfully busy. I don't think we'll be able to get a table any time soon."

"That's okay Miley. I have a reservation."

"They don't take reservations Maddie."

"They have one for us." Maddie smile at Miley's confused look.

Maddie parked the car and they both went into the restaurant. Maddie started to look around the restaurant like she was looking for something or someone. Miley looked at her and followed her gaze to see what she was looking for, but before Miley could see what Maddie was looking for, Maddie grabbed her hand and pulled her behind her. Soon they came to a table with someone sitting at it.

"Hi." Maddie said.

"Hi yourself." Jackson smiled.

"Jackson?"

"That's right Miles."

"What are you doing here? What a minute…you two set this up."

"Guilty." Maddie said as she sat down by Jackson. Miley sat down on the other side of the table.

"So, what is this all about?" Miley asked.

"Well," Maddie began, "you were kind of worried about losing your brother Miley."

"You're not going to lose me Miles. I'm your brother and I love you. Nothing is ever going to change that." Jackson reached over and took his sister's hand.

"But you're going to leave and go off with Maddie." Miley sniffled as she looked at her lap.

"Right now Miley, we don't even now what the future holds for us, but I would never think to ask or want him to leave his family behind. How could I do that and say that I love your brother."

"You love Jackson?"

"Yes I do."

"And you love Maddie?"

"Yes Miley, I do." Jackson smiled at Maddie.

"See, where does that leave me?" Miley asked with a sad confused look on her face.

"That leaves you with a new sister Miley." Maddie said excitedly. Miley thought about this for a little bit. Maddie and Jackson watched as Miley digested this information and saw a smile start to spread over her face.

"Well, I guess," Miley paused, "you better not blow this Jackson because I really like Maddie." Miley finished with a stern look to Jackson.

"Alright Miles. Besides I haven't done anything."

"Yet."

"What do you mean yet?" Jackson asked all shocked.

"Can we save the brother and sister love act for someplace else. I'm hungry." Maddie laughed.

"That is a good idea since I can't eat after this." Jackson complained with a pout on his face.

"Well if we must." Miley laughed as she took a menu.


	7. Chapter 6: A Full Day

**Chapter 6**

A Full Day

"Come on Miley, wake up."

"Spit pill dart pout." Came the reply.

"Miley wake up." Maddie tried again. Maddie stopped gently shaking Miley when she heard Jackson laughing at her.

"You're not going to get her up that way when she is this out of it." Jackson said as Maddie turned to look at him.

"Okay smarty pants, then what should I be doing?" Maddie asked.

"Well first, this is not just a normal sleep she is in." Jackson said as he moved Maddie away from Miley.

"You see Maddie this looks like one of her 'I'm on tour and just finished a concert tired' type of sleep."

"What?"

"Watch and learn." Jackson said as he moved Maddie beside one of the bedroom walls. Jackson took a deep breath and yelled very loudly.

"HEY EVERYONE, IT'S HANNAH MONTANA!"

Miley jumped and sat straight up in bed throwing the covers off herself in the process.

"NO IT'S NOT!" Miley yelled as she started to run. Jackson reached out and grabbed Miley as she run by and stopped her.

"Jackson! You know I hate it when you do that!" Miley said as she saw her brother and started to beat on him.

"What are you laughing at?" Miley asked a little forcefully.

"I'm sorry Miley. It kind of funny how you were beating on Jackson."

Miley visibly calmed down, stepped away from Jackson, and looked to Maddie.

"He knows it freaks me out when he does that. I love my fans but I hate it when it feels like they are going to tear me apart."

"I see what you mean." Maddie said and turned and hit Jackson too.

"OW! What was that for?" Jackson asked rubbing his shoulder.

"That was for not being sensitive you your sister's feelings."

Miley reach out and hit Jackson too.

"OW! What was that for?" Jackson asked rubbing his other shoulder.

"That was for…just because." Miley said.

"I'll give you just because." Jackson said as he took after Miley. Miley turned and started running downstairs yelling for her dad. Jackson was right behind her with Maddie bringing up the rear. Miley jumped the last few stairs and run into the living room with Jackson doing the same thing, but he came down on his unsupported ankle and it buckled causing him to fall. Jackson went with the direction of the fall and rolled his shoulder and rolled onto his back and came up into a sitting position.

"JACSKON!" Maddie screamed and ran to him.

"Are you okay?" Maddie asked as she dropped down to his side. Miley wasn't to far behind.

"I'm so sorry Jackson. Are you hurt? I'm sorry. Are you sure your okay?"

"Calm down Miles. My ankle just give out was all because it wasn't wrapped. Nothing else." Jackson said as he started to stand back up.

"It's okay isn't it? I mean you can still get it fixed today right?" Miley started to panic.

"That is what's going to happen in about three hours bud." Robbie told Miley as he helped her up off the floor.

-------------------------------------------------

The rest of the time, Miley hovered over Jackson, as everyone got ready for his surgery. It started to irritate Jackson, but Maddie would give him looks just before he tried to say something to Miley, which would make him close his mouth. Maddie for her part try to keep Miley busy with other things. By the time came to leave for the hospital, Miley as in a state. Maddie was starting to get worried too, but not for the same reasons as Miley. By the time, the check in process was done and Jackson was in his holding room, he had some alone time to talk to Maddie.

"What's wrong honey?" Jackson asked.

"I'm just worried that they we'll find something and you won't be able to play again." Maddie told Jackson as she fall into his arms.

"The only thing I'm worried about is my recovery time. It's just a tear they are sewing back together sweetie."

"You sure?"

"Yes. But there is something you can do for me though."

"What's that?"

"Well, since mom's death, Miles has never been to keen on medical procedures."

"I think I remember that." Maddie said as she thought back to the time that Maggie was in the hospital and how Miley behaved.

"I'm just sure she is worrying herself to death out there." Jackson said with concern on his face. Maddie leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Anything for you sweetie."

"Thanks. Can you bring Miles back here for me?"

"Be right back." Maddie left to go get Miley. A few minutes later, Miley and Maddie came in.

"Hi Jackson. Anything you want me to get for you?" Miley asked.

"That is why they have nurses Miles."

"Oh yeah…nurses. How stupid of me."

"Calm down well you Miles and give me a hug." Jackson held out his arms to her. Miley almost jumped into his arms and then started to cry silently to herself. Maddie noticed and slowly pulled Miley way from Jackson and held her close. Over Miley's shoulder she mouthed to Jackson, I'll take care of her. A few minutes after they left, Robbie came back into Jackson's room and wait with him until they came and took him for his surgery.

-----

When Robbie came out to the waiting room, Miley was pacing everywhere. On seeing her dad, she went over to him.

"Did they take him back?" Miley asked.

"Yes they did. We should hear back from them in about an hour."

"Oh, that long." Miley said and turned around.

"Miley just sit down and relax okay." Robbie told her. Miley sat down by Maddie. Soon she started to tap her foot. In a few minutes, the foot tapping changed into leg bouncing. Miley added playing with her hair next. Playing with her hair lead to chewing on the ends. Chewing on the ends of her hair lead Miley to chew on her nails. Maddie watch this all happen in a matter of five minutes. Shaking her head, Maddie stood up and took Miley by the hand and pulled your up.

"Come on, lets go see what's in the cafeteria."

"Why, I'm not hungry." Miley objected.

"Yes you are." Maddie kept pulling on Miley's arm.

"No I'm not." Miley tried to pull herself back.

"I said you are and you're going with me. No questions." Maddie ordered. Miley relaxed and aloud herself to be pulled along. When they got to the cafeteria, they got in line. Maddie got a muffin and a bottled of ice tea and Miley got a bagel with cream cheese and a juice box. Maddie paid for everything and then pulled Miley outside to sit at a quite table by their selves.

-----

"Alright Miley, do you want to tell me what's going on?" Maddie asked as she opened her bottle of tea. Miley took the straw from the juice box and stabbed it home and took a sip.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Miley looked away from Maddie.

"Don't you dare turn you head away from me and pretend that nothing is wrong. I saw how you were around Maggie and I see how you are around Jackson. You are acting like he is going to die in there. Now talk to me."

Miley turned her head back to Maddie. Miley had tears running down her face as she tried to express her feels in words, but the tears won out. Maddie move beside her and took her into a strong embrace. Miley laid her head on Maddie's shoulder and cried. After some time, Miley stopped and looked at Maddie.

"What if he doesn't wake up? I can't lose Jackson too."

"Oh sweetie, Jackson is going to be just fine. I know you've been through a lot in your life, but you can't live it being afraid of loss. If you do, you will have missed life itself."

"I know. It just, I don't know. Just that we have gotten so close lately."

"I know. It's one of the things your brother talks about all the time."

"Mom and I were getting closer to when she had her accident." Miley said as she started tearing up again.

"They do this all the time Miley. Jackson is perfectly safe. Do you want to know what I'm worried about?" Maddie asked trying to get Miley's mind off of what if scenarios. Miley nodded.

"I'm afraid that your brother won't be able to play after the repair."

"Oh my gosh Maddie, I never thought about that!" Miley said thinking about something else that could go wrong.

"Sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have told you that, but the point is that we can all make something to worry about. Even if it isn't going to happen."

"That sounds so easy to do, but I just can't turn it off just like that."

"I know. I can't either." Maddie thought for a bit as they both sat there quietly and started to eat.

"Don't you have freshmen orientation today?" Maddie asked Miley.

"Yeah, I think it's at six tonight. I'll have to look when we get home."

"I remember my…" Maddie's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?……Hi Mr. Stewart……Okay. We'll be right there. Bye."

"Well?" Miley asked.

"Everything went fine and Jackson is in recovery. We can see him in thirty minutes."

The girls gathered up their stuff and threw it away. Then they head back to the waiting room.

-------------------------------------------------

"Okay Jackson, daddy and I are leaving for school now. Are you sure your okay?" Miley asked.

"Relax Miles, Maddie's here and she can handle babysitting me."

"I'm not changing diapers though." Maddie told everyone when she came back into the living room with a bowl of popcorn, two drinks, and another ice pack that she just took out of the freezer. She placed the new ice pack on Jackson's ankle to help reduce the swelling.

"Ha, ha very funny sweetie."

"I thought so." Maddie said as she sat down by Jackson and started in on the popcorn.

"Well, I guess the house will be safe with Maddie here. We'll see you guys when we get home." Robbie commented.

"Bye dad."

-----

As they walked into the auditorium, Robbie leaned over to Miley and whispered.

"You know we are going to have to tell the principal about you."

"I know. I really hate leaving Mr. Aaron behind." Miley sighed. Mr. Aaron was Miley's junior high principal. When she first started at Seaview Junior High, Robbie Ray had a meeting with Mr. Aaron to explain exactly whom Miley was and what might happen in the course of her time in junior high school. What happened was Mr. Aaron became a close and trusted advisor to her helping her through many hard times, but now that was gone and she had no one to turn to in this school.

"There's Lilly and Oliver Miley." Robbie point to the middle section of the auditorium. Miley followed her dad to where Lilly, Oliver and their families were.

"How's Jackson doing?" Lilly asked as Miley sat beside her and Oliver.

"He's fine. The doctor said it was a piece of cake. Maddie's taking care of him right now."

"Have you seen Jake yet?" Oliver asked

"No. I take it you haven't either."

"Not yet."

As the three of them looked around for Jake, their parents talked to each other. Before they could find Jake, school officials walked out onto the stage.

-----

"May I have your attention please. If everyone could find a seat please."

She waited as everyone found a spot.

"My name is Renee Looney and I'm the superintendent of the Malibu School System. I would like to welcome you to freshmen orientation. Now I have an announcement to make. Some of you parents already have teens here already know our principal Mrs. Patrick. You also know that she is expecting. Well, Mrs. Patrick gave birth to a little boy just three days ago and everyone is doing fine. However, you also know that our vice-principal retired last year, which leaves us with no one to run the school. Therefore, we have an old friend taking over here. I like you all to welcome your old principal Mr. Aaron."

The parents clapped politely for Mr. Aaron. Miley on the other hand was over come with joy.

"YES!" Miley stated loudly hugging Lilly.

"What are you all excited about?" Lilly asked.

"Don't you get it Lilly? Mr. Aaron knows."

"What?" Lilly looked confused.

"OH. He knows. Right." Lilly got it.

Miley and Lilly settled down and listen to the rest of the introduction and the following instructions that Mr. Aaron gave them. After he finished, everyone left for the lobby to collect their student packs and then to investigate the high school.

Miley had other ideas about investigating the high school. She was looking for Mr. Aaron. After about a five-minute search she spotted him talking to a parent. By the time she got to Mr. Aaron, he was done with the parent.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Miley asked as she walked up to Mr. Aaron.

"It was your dad's idea. I wanted to tell you. Really." Mr. Aaron pleaded with Miley as her face went through a series of changes. Finally, a smile broke out onto her face and Miley give Mr. Aaron a quick hug.

"You don't know how relieved I'm that you are still going to be my principal Mr. Aaron."

"That is a good thing, right?"

"As long as the door stays open." Miley told him seriously.

"For you always. Now go find your locker. Oliver and Lilly are waiting on you." Mr. Aaron told her as he saw them waiting on her.

-----

"Boy Miley, I bet you're glad Mr. Aaron is here." Lilly said finally getting to talk to Miley.

"Well it is a big relief not to have to break in a new principal." Miley smiled.

"Yeah, you have such a hard life Miley." Oliver said sarcastically. Miley nodded to Lilly and Lilly nodded to Miley. Oliver didn't notice a thing and paid for it with a slap on either shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For being a donut." Lilly told him.

"Why I'm I always the donut?"

"Two to one vote." Miley told him.

"That's not fair. You two always vote together."

"Who said life is fair?" Lilly asked him and opened her student handbook as they walked.

"HEY! Look at this guys! They have a skateboarding club. They go to the skate park every other Saturday and have competitions too." Lilly said as the excitement of her discovery build.

"That's awesome Lilly." Miley said happily at Lilly's discovery.

"Where's the clubs at Lilly?" Oliver asked as he turned in his handbook.

"And here it says that cheerleader tryouts are the first week of school for the freshmen squad and the last month of school for the junior varsity and varsity cheerleader squads." Lilly read as she searched the club listings.

Oliver finally found the club listings and was going through them as well.

"Hey, look here. It says that speech club has radio announcing as one of the areas it covers. You guys know how I want to be a sports announcer."

"Did you see this part Oliver?" Miley asked as she found the speech club too.

"It says here that the members get to the announcing at all the sporting events."

"Where? No way! That's great!" Oliver was getting really excited now.

"Look here Miley. There is a show choir of twelve guys and girls that sing and perform." Lilly pointed to the club's entry. Miley looked at it, puckered her lips, and pulled them to one side of her face.

"I don't know Lilly. I mean what if they recognize my voice."

"You are singing in a group. No one is going to hear your voice."

"They well when we practice."

"How many times must we go through this Miley?"

"Alright Lilly, just let me think about it okay?"

"Okay."

"Hey, here is my locker." Oliver commented as they rounded a corner in the main hallway. All the classrooms in this hallway were for the various English classes that the school had.

"Well, if this is your locker, then ours can't be far away." Lilly said as she looked at the school map and her locker number. Because of the closeness of their names in the alphabet, our trio's lockers were always close to each other. Miley's and Lilly's lockers were closer together then Oliver's locker to the girls. Sure enough, they followed Lilly back around the corner and there was Miley's locker with Lilly's locker just a few more down.

"Yeah, your lockers are about the same as they were in junior high." Oliver noticed the spacing between the lockers.

"Which means that the fifth locker to your right Miley is Jake's!" Lilly was starting to get excited again.

"Speak of the devil." Oliver noticed Jake walking towards them.

"Hey guys!" Jake called out to our trio as he spotted them.

"It's Jakey." Lilly sing song to Miley.

"Cut it out." Miley sing song back.

---

"Wow, looks like are lockers are together." Jake commented as he came to his locker.

"Sorry Jake, but mine is around the corner and down the hallway." Oliver told him.

"Well, if you want to share lockers, maybe we could work something out."

Oliver thought about it for a second.

"You know if we keep our coats and other big stuff in my locker, we could keep are books in yours." Oliver thought aloud.

"That sounds like a good idea." Jake said with excitement in his voice.

"Oh, I'm glad everything went well for your brother." Jake told Miley.

"How did you hear about that?" Miley asked confused.

"It's all over the news."

"Oh yeah, I forget about the press release for the operation results."

"Hey guys, lets find our classrooms." Lilly said as she started to turn. The only problem was she turned into Amber and Ashley.

"Watch what you're going losers." Ashley said.

"Yeah. Now that I'm a big singing star, you losers can't even be around me." Amber sneered at them.

"What makes you thing you're a big singing star?" Lilly asked.

"I have a record contract and I've been recorded." Amber looked down her nose at them.

"It's so hard to be famous. Isn't it Jake?"

"Well, It is hard being famous, but I didn't know that you were famous."

"If you're recorded Amber, then why haven't we heard you on the radio?" Miley asked already knowing the answer to the question she asked. Miley used her connections to check up on Amber. The word was that she was a good singer, but she wasn't good enough of a singer to make it. The record company had told her that in no uncertain terms too. Her recorded song didn't even get any airtime.

"They're just waiting for all the excitement from my close personal friend Hannah Montana's tour to calm down. They don't want to step on her toes with such a great singer as myself." Amber finished with a posed.

"That's funny, I don't recall Hannah ever mentioning you Amber." Jake said already having his fill of Amber and Ashley. On hearing this, Amber made a face and stormed off.

---

"Well, that makes for a nice start to the year." Lilly said sarcastically.

"If we're lucky, we won't have them in any of our classes." Miley complained.

"What classes do you have Miley?" Jake asked. Miley took out her class list. Lilly, Oliver, and Jake did the same. After a few minutes of checking out schedules, they discovered that they all had the some homeroom because of where their names fall in the alphabet. Oliver and Jake had English together. Lilly and Jake had science. Miley and Oliver had algebra. Miley and Lilly had P.E. together. All four of them had social studies together.

"Well this should be an interesting year." Jake commented as their schedules sunk in on them.

"Looks like we all have lunch together too." Oliver noticed.

The group started to walk the halls as they found their classrooms.

"You know Jake, you're going to go through the whole rabid fan bit again this year." Lilly said.

"How is that Lilly?"

"New school, new fans."

"Oh, right. I forgot."

"Don't worry Jake, we'll stand back and laugh at you as you get chased." Miley laughed.

"Gee, what great friends you guys are."

"Look! It's Jake Ryan!" Lilly mocked as she grabbed Miley's arm.

"The Zombie Slayer is so hot!" Miley mocked in a high-pitched voice.

"Say the line dude, say the line." Oliver said causing all four of them to laugh. By the time they had returned to their parents it had became late and the number of new students had dropped to a quarter of those at the started of orientation.

"Mr. Aaron was getting ready to send out a search party for you four." Emily, Lilly's mom, told them.

"Well, we weren't lost." Miley said as they approached their parents and Mr. Aaron.

"Yeah we were right where we were all the time." Oliver laughed lightly. The other three just looked at him.

"What? I thought it was funny." He mumbled.

"Donut." Miley and Lilly said looking at each other.

"Come on bud we need to get home and save Maddie from your brother."

"See you guys later." Miley said as she left with her dad.

-------------------------------------------------

Miley and Robbie Ray walked into the house to find Jackson sleeping with his head on Maddie's shoulder. They were holding hands. Maddie turned her head to Miley and Robbie Ray and smiled at them.

"How long has he been asleep?" Robbie asked.

"About two hours know." Maddie answered as she slowly and carefully moved away from Jackson. Robbie help to lay Jackson down on the couch as Miley came downstairs with his blanket and pillow.

"If it's okay with you Mr. Stewart, I want to sleep down here with Jackson."

"Let me get your pillow and some blankets for you Maddie." Robbie told her as he went upstairs.

"Thanks for watching Jackson for us Maddie." Miley hugged Maddie.

"Well thanks for having me over Miley. I never could have made it here if you wouldn't have paid the way."

"Anything for you and my brother. Don't tell him, but he does show good taste when he pick you." Miley smiled at Maddie and Maddie smiled back.

"Thank you Miles." Jackson said. Both girls jumped.

"Jackson! How long have you been awake?" Miley asked.

"Just the part about me having good taste." Jackson said with his eyes still closed.

"Good night Jackson." Maddie said smiling.

"Good night honey." Jackson said and pecker up.

"Ewww." Miley said.

"I think he looks cute." Maddie said playfully slapping at Miley.

Maddie got up and kissed Jackson.

"Jackson you are in no shape for anything fun right now." Robbie said making Jackson and Maddie blush.

"Awww. What a pretty shade of red Maddie." Miley laughed.

"Enough laughing and more sleeping." Robbie threw pillows to Maddie and Miley along with blankets. Fifteen minutes later, everyone in the house was asleep.


	8. Chapter 7: Miley's Decision

**Chapter 7**

Miley's Decision

Miley woke up to the smell of pancakes and smiled.

"Good morning daddy."

"Good morning bud." Robbie smiled at Miley and flipped his famous pancakes. Miley looked over to Jackson who was still sleeping. Maddie's spot was empty.

"Where is Maddie at daddy?"

"She went upstairs to pack." Robbie answer as he turned some eggs.

"But she isn't leaving until three daddy." Miley was confused.

"Maddie just wanted to be ready. She has school to get ready for too bud."

"Yeah, I guess. I'm going upstairs to change." Miley said as she got up.

"Breakfast will be ready in about five minutes." Robbie called after Miley.

-

Miley went upstairs but not to her room. She went to Maddie's room. There, Miley stood in the doorway and watch Maddie as she sang one of Hannah's songs to herself.

"You know Maddie, you really are a good singer."

Maddie stopped and turned startled.

"I wish you would make some noise when you sneak up on me like that!"

"Who was sneaking? Besides your singing would have kept you from hearing me anyways." Miley said as she come in and sat on the bed.

"Well, it's not that you surprise me Miley." Maddie said a little red.

"Than what is it?" Miley said smelling blood in the water.

"Your not going to let this go are you?"

"No I'm not." Miley smiled.

"Okay, well it's not that you scared me as much as it's you hearing me singing your songs." Maddie was trying not to show her blush.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, it's very intimidating." Maddie shrugged.

"Sorry."

"So what brings you up here to my humble room?" Maddie laughed.

"Well, I was wondering if you could give me some advice."

"If I can."

"Well, Lilly and Olive think I should join the show choir."

"That's a great idea!"

"No it's not."

"Why?"

"Well, when everyone hears my voice, they're going to find out that I'm Hannah and everything will be ruined." Miley complained.

"No they won't. How can you forget about our talk yesterday so fast?"

"You mean the one about being afraid of lose." Miley asked sheepishly.

"Yes that one. Tell me, do you look like Hannah Montana?"

"Well duh? I'm Hannah Montana after all." Miley didn't understand the question.

"Just do me a favor and go and get a headshot of Hannah please."

Miley still didn't understand what Maddie was trying to prove, but with a sigh, Miley got up and went to get the requested picture. A few minutes later, Miley came back with the picture and handed it to Maddie.

"Here, I still don't know what you are trying to prove." Miley went to sit on the bed again, but Maddie grabbed her hand and pulled her into the bathroom.

"Who do you see in the mirror?"

"Me."

"Describe your self."

Miley started to describe how she look in the mirror and when she finished, she turned and looked at Maddie. Maddie handed her the headshot of Hannah.

"Who is this?"

"Me."

"Miley!"

"Okay, it's Hannah."

"Now describe her."

Miley looked at the picture and described someone else.

"Does that person you just describe sound like Miley's description?"

"No." Miley's answer came out as a pout.

Next, Maddie took the picture and made Miley face the mirror and held it up beside Miley's face.

"Do these to people look the same?" Maddie asked. Miley already knew the answer to that one. She and her mom worked a very long time to make sure they looked different and now looking at the picture and herself in the mirror, that point come home again. It was true, Miley and Hannah did not look alike at all, and if they didn't look alike, then even if they sounded alike the chances of people connecting the dots was almost zero. The only thing that would really give it away would be her reaction.

"Well?"

"No they don't."

"So what are you really afraid of then Miley?"

"I don't know. I just don't know."

"Well that person in the mirror is waiting for an answer. You're going to have to give it to her someday." Maddie squeezed Miley's shoulder with her hand and left her there to answer the person in the mirror. After staring at herself, Miley left for her room to get ready for the day.

-------------------------------------------------

After breakfast, Miley went for a walk on the beach as Cooper and Helen came over to spend time with Jackson and Maddie. She wasn't sure where she was going, just that she need time to think so Miley walked aimlessly on the beach. As the sun moved across the sky, Miley found herself at a familiar house. After giving it some thought, moved to the door and knocked. Lilly's mom opened the door.

"Hi Miley where's Lilly and Oliver?" Emily asked as she looked for the other two.

"I was walking on the beach by myself. Why?"

"Well, just that they went over to see you earlier is all."

"They must be talking to Jackson then."

"How is your brother?" Emily asked as she let Miley in.

"He's doing fine. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure sweetie, what is it?" Emily asked as she leaded the way to the kitchen table.

"Well, Lilly and Oliver were looking at the clubs that we could join in school." Miley paused as she gathered her thoughts. As Miley thought, Emily placed a plate of cookies and a glass of milk in front of Miley and a glass for herself on the table. Miley took a cookie and took a bit out of it. After sipping from her milk, she continued.

"Lilly and Oliver think I should join the show choir. I'm not sure because I'm afraid that people will recognize my voice and discover that I'm Hannah Montana."

"What did they say to you about that?" Emily asked as she took a sip of her milk.

"That I was crazy." Emily just raised her eyebrows at Miley.

"Okay, they said that no one would and if they did that they would tell me how much I sounded like Hannah."

"And you don't believe them?"

"I don't know. It's just…"

"Have you ask anyone else, say like your dad or Frank?" Emily cut Miley off.

"Well, I did ask Maddie what she thought."

"And?"

"She made me look at a picture of Hannah and myself in a mirror." Miley answered not wanting to explain farther.

"And?"

"Hannah and I don't look anything alike." Miley complained.

Emily just tilted her head and looked at Miley.

"Okay, I'm scared. There I said it."

"What do you have to be scared of?" Emily asked as she took another cookie.

"What if I don't make the show choir?" Miley asked looking down.

"Then you don't make the show choir. That's all."

"But I'm Hannah Montana after all."

"Your also Miley Stewart, high school freshman. High school will be some of the best years of your life if you let it be."

"If you say so."

"Trust me." Emily said as she laid her hand on Miley's. The grandfather clock in the hallway chimed the one o'clock hour.

"I better get going. We have to take Maddie to the airport." Miley got up, hugged Emily, and left for home.

-----

Miley got home in time to take Maddie to the airport. Oliver and Lilly had been at the house but they had missed Miley again. Helen and Cooper stayed with Jackson since he wasn't suppose to be moving about yet. Once back home again, Miley spent her time in her room thinking about what Maddie and Emily had told her. Thinking about their advice reminded Miley about someone else's advice.

-

_As she was coming back down stairs there was a knock on the door. She went to answer the door and got a very big surprise!_

"_Miss. Mayer! What are you doing here?"_

"_I came to talk to you and your dad Miley."_

"_If this is about the try outs, I'm really sorry. I won't do it again. I promise."_

"_Well, I am here to talk about the try outs, but not for the reasons you think. Can I come in?"_

"_Oh sorry. Come in." Miley blushed slightly. "Daddy, my choir teacher Miss Mayer is here." Miley lead Miss Mayer in and over to the piano to met her dad._

_Robbie finishes the measure he was working on and wrote down the notes._

"_Sorry about that. My name's Robbie."_

"_Gail Mayer. That was very nice. I didn't know you wrote music."_

"_Here have a seat." Robbie leads Miss Mayer and Miley to the living room and everyone sits down._

"_Do you want anything to drink?"_

"_No thank you."_

"_And yes, I write all of her music."_

"_DADDY!" a shocked Miley exclaimed._

"_Miley, do you know why I came today?"_

"_Yeah, you figured out that I'm Hannah Montana when I tried out for the solo part and you are here to tell me I had no right to try out and that I should be ashamed of myself for taking it way for someone that deserves it more than I do and to decide what punishment I deserve for it." Miley's statement came out all at once as she looked down at your feet._

"_What makes you think you need to be punished bud?"_

"_Because I have no right to take way someone's only chance to be on stage and to perform for their family." Miley said softly to the floor. She was starting to feel very upset with herself and felt the tears building._

"_What do you mean by that sweetie?"_

"_I'm Hannah Montana daddy!" Now she felt the tears on her cheeks. "I'm on stage all the time. That does not give me the right to take away someone else's chance to be on stage!"_

"_Let's back up a little Miley." Miss Mayer said as she handed Miley the tissue box from the end table. "First of all, I didn't figure out you where Hannah Montana from your singing. It was when you came back to get your schoolbooks after class was over. I was in my office starting to make plans for the concert when you and Lilly had your conversion. Second, what makes you think that Miley Stewart doesn't have the same right to perform on stage for her family?"_

"_Because I'm Hannah Montana" was all Miley could say._

"_But your Miley first sweetie."_

"_And as I understand it, Hannah Montana is a stage name so you can lead a normal life. Nevertheless, how can you live a normal life if you don't do the same things in school that other students with your talent would do. If I had your voice, I'd be trying out for everything."_

"_Yeah Miles, it's okay for you to do school concerts as yourself. Lord knows I could use the rest from setting up concerts."_

"_Oh daddy." Miley smiled through her tears._

"_But just because you are Hannah doesn't mean you well get everything either. If something is coming up that you are interested in, let me know and we can work something out. This way you won't feel guilt about stealing the limelight. Okay?"_

"_Okay." Miley was starting to feel a lot better and a lot better about herself too._

"_Oh, by the way, Miley, you my want to thank Mr. Aaron too. It was his idea I come over here. You see, he noticed this problem you where having and has been working a very long time on trying to find a answer to it. What do you think? Problem solve?"_

"_Problem solve. It's okay for me to try out for concerts at school. No guilt attached."_

"_That's my Mile's. Come here bud." Miley got up, walked over to her dad, and got folded into his arms. Feeling a lot better now, she laid her head on his shoulder._

"_Well, I guess I'll be going."_

"_Thanks for the help Miss Mayer." Robbie leaded her to the door and they say their good byes._

-

Therefore, if she would to ask Mr. Aaron what to do, he would tell her to do it and enjoy it too. Lilly and Oliver wanted her to tryout for show choir. Maddie told her stop being afraid to live life and tryout for the show choir. Miley however was still unsure of herself. All she knew was that right now, her life was safe and simple. Well, as simple as it could be. Emily also told her stop being afraid and enjoy being a teenager. Miley still wasn't sure and there was one last person to ask for advice from. He was the bravest man she had ever known. Frank West was a retired Navy Seal that had put his time in and had the scars to show for it. Frank had even saved her life when a stalker had attacked her. That was another scar to prove how brave he was to her. After Frank had recovered, Miley, Lilly and Oliver began to take self-defense lesson from Frank on a weekly base. He was also hired and became the number two person in-charge of Hannah Montana's security detail. Miley, Lilly and Oliver had another lesson with Frank tomorrow afternoon. She would talk to him then.

-----

Miley woke and started the day waiting on Jackson. However, Jackson soon grew tried of the sisterly love that Miley was given him and asked her to leave. It wasn't that Jackson didn't appreciate the attention and care it just was Miley was way over doing it. Jackson gave his sister a very big hug and 'chased' her out of the house.

Outside and on her own, Miley strode down the beach aimlessly. Once again, the problem she was struggling with came to the front of her mind. Should I tryout for show choir or not. Miley found that she had walked to a part of the beach that Lilly and Oliver had shown her when she first came to Malibu. They would come here often in the past, but it seem that time and outside interests were pulling them away from this place of theirs. Miley sat on the rocks and watch the waves come rushing in to break on the rocks that were farther out. As the tide came in, the spray for the waves breaking would spray up to the spot that they loved to sit at. Miley lost herself in the waves as she tried to figure out what to do.

"Come on Miley, it's time for lunch." Lilly said.

"Yeah, I'm hungry." Oliver agreed.

Miley startled. So caught up in her thoughts, she didn't notice the arrival of Lilly on her right or Oliver on her left.

"When did you guys get here?" Miley asked as she recovered.

"Oh about half an hour ago." Lilly started.

"We've been looking for you the last two days." Oliver added.

"What's been bugging you so much that you would end up here?"

"And not even hear us when we got here."

"Or notice us sitting beside you."

"Well, it is all your guys fault to start with." Miley told them.

"How is it our fault?" Lilly asked.

"It was you two that started all of the club talk."

"You still thinking about show choir Miles?" Oliver asked.

"Yes and I don't know what to do or think."

"Can we talk about this on the way to lunch?" Lilly asked as her stomach growled.

"Yeah, I guess." Miley said as she stood up. Since Oliver's house was the closest, that is where they went.

-

Miley, Lilly and Oliver had lunch at Oliver's house. As they had lunch, Miley told Oliver's mom about the problem she was having and asked for advice. Olivia, Oliver's mom, agreed with Emily's advice and told Miley to relax and enjoy being a teenager and to do the things that other teenagers do. With lunch over and the dishes done, our trio found their selves in Oliver's room talking about everything and nothing. Miley was still distant as she ponder her decision. Lilly and Oliver were blue skying what they thought the first year of high school would hold for them when Oliver's mom told them it was time to get ready for their lesson with Frank.

After Oliver was ready, Olivia drove everyone over to Lilly's house so she could get ready. Miley's house was the last stop before heading off to Frank's gym. After about six months of teaching Miley, Lilly and Oliver knew how to take care of their selves, Frank opened a self-defense type of gym. He hired fellow retired service personal to help teach the classes. Frank offered classes in street safety all the way to martial arts. The police department even contracted to have classes taught to victims of crimes so that they would be and feel safer on the streets and in their homes. Our trio had moved past the basic safety classes and had moved on to the martial arts classes. The only real difference was that they were the only three in their class, and Frank taught them. Today's class was a special class. This was the first time they were going to break boards. Frank didn't give out belts in this class. No this was his special class, his group. Frank loved the trio just like they were his kids. They might as well be his kids for the amount of time they spent watching his kids or he spent watching them. Under his teachings, the three had grown to be totally aware of their environment and who or what was around them. Frank only agreed to move to this level after a sit down with everyone's parents. For their part, Miley, Lilly and Oliver took everything seriously and to heart. So today, they faced their first real test that Frank had set for them.

"Okay, before we end class today, we will break one board. Who wants to go first?" Frank asked looking at his students. They looked at each other and Lilly stepped forward first.

"I've been looking forward to this for a long time." Lilly smiled as she stood in front of Frank who was holding a board in front of him. The smile slowly vanished from her face as she readied herself for what she was about to do. When she felt ready, Lilly took the proper stance and concentrated on the board in front of her. With a sharp yell and pouch, Lilly's fist was on the other side of two pieces of wood that Frank was holding in his hands.

"Great job Lilly!" Frank told her as they both smiled.

"Yes I did it!" Lilly jumped back into line to be congratulated by the others. Frank set the two pieces aside, picked up another board and looked at Oliver and Miley. Oliver and Miley looked at each other and this time Oliver stepped forward.

"YES!" Oliver said as he pulled his fast back from the two pieces of wood in Frank's hands.

"You the man Oliver." Frank said as he got the last board for Miley.

"You can do it Miley." Lilly whispered to her as she stepped forward. Frank readied the board for Miley and noticed once again that something was bothering Miley. Miley shook her head to clear out any doubt that she had been feeling since Monday out of her head. She looked at the board and readied herself. Breathing deeply, Miley felt she was ready. She opened her eyes, concentrated on the board, and took her stance. A little doubt started to creep in to her mind. Miley decided to strike before too much found its way in. The sound of breaking wood followed a sharp yell.

"Excellent Miley!" Frank said as he smiled at her. Miley turned and jumped up and down with Lilly.

"Okay you two let's line up." Frank ordered. The three got back into line facing Frank.

"Good class everyone. Dismissed."

The trio turned to leave for the locker rooms.

"Miley, can I have a word with you please." Frank asked. Miley turn and walked back to Frank.

"What's going on?" Frank asked her.

"What do you mean?" Miley asked not really sure what he was looking for.

"You seemed distracted today. I was just wonder if there was anything I could help with."

"Well, I was going to ask you for your advice on a problem I've been trying to solve." Miley looked at her feet.

"Tell you what. Go change and I'll drop you off last and then we can talk. Okay?"

"Thanks Frank." Miley gave him a quick hug and went to change.

-

"Daddy, I'm home." Miley yelled as she took her stuff up to her room. Frank came in the door behind her.

"I'm in the office." Robbie yelled back to her.

"Daddy, Frank and I are going to take a quick walk on the beach. I have something I want to bounce off of him." Miley told her dad at the door to the office as she stopped there to tell Robbie her plans.

"Okay bud. Dinner will be ready at 5 p.m."

"Thanks daddy."

Miley found Frank sitting on the couch talking on his cell phone.

"She's back. I'll see you when I get home. Love ya."

"Let's walk on the beach." Miley said as she walked to the door. Frank got up and followed Miley out the door. As Frank followed Miley, he let her set the pace and waited for her to talk. Miley finally stopped walking when she reached the rock where she told Oliver that she was Hannah Montana. Miley looked at Frank and sighed.

"Well?" Frank raised his eyebrows.

"Am I coward?" Miley asked.

"I don't Miley. From what you have shown me, you are one of the bravest people I know."

"As brave as you?" Miley asked looking at her feet.

"Okay Miley. What is this all about?"

Miley took a deep breath and spilled her guts out. Frank quietly listened without asking any questions. When Miley had finished, Frank was quiet for a while as he thought about what he heard and what Miley needed.

"Miley, you are one of the bravest people that I know. You could hide behind Hannah and have what ever you want. You could have people falling all over their selves to be your best friend. However, you don't do that. Do you know why?" Frank hoped she saw the point he was making.

"No." Miley said to the ground. Frank reached over with a hand and gently lifted her face so she looked at him.

"Because you want to be treated like a normal person. This is just like when you went to break that board. You doubted yourself. Stop doubting yourself and be a normal teenager. Try out for the show choir."

-------------------------------------------------

Miley lay in her bed and thought over everything that everyone told her about trying out for show choir. Not being happy with any of the thoughts that were running around in her head, Miley got up, got her guitar and went downstairs and out on to the porch. There, Miley sat down on the porch swing and started to strum her guitar.

"I wish you were here mom. I really need to talk to you."

I miss you, I miss your smile…

Miley started to sing as she thought about her mom. She started to think about show choir again and somewhere in the middle of the song a sense of peace fall over her. Her decision was made.


	9. Chapter 8: Physical Therapy

**Chapter 8**

Physical Therapy

It was Friday and Jackson was waiting on Cooper. This was going to be his first day of physical therapy. Thursday, Jackson saw the doctor and was given the okay to start working on the ankle. Cooper had agreed to take him to his first session. Jackson was on crutches again with a removable cast on his ankle for protection. However, at the present moment, Miley had his attention.

"Miles, you don't need to go with me."

"But I can help by learning what exercises to do for you." Miley pleaded.

"Look Miles, I love you to pieces, but I'm okay. There's nothing wrong with me. Okay?"

"I know. It's just that I want to help." Miley replied a little down cast. A knock on the door interrupted them. Miley went to answer the door.

"Hi Miley, is Jackson ready?" Cooper asked as he came in the door.

"Yeah Coop. I'll be ready just as soon as Miles helps me up." Jackson smiled at Miley. Miley smiled back and run over to Jackson and took his arm and helped pulled him up as Cooper handed Jackson his crutches.

"Bye." Miley said.

"I'll see you when I get back Miles."

Jackson climbed into Cooper's car and they set off for the physical therapy offices.

-------------------------------------------------

It was about a thirty-minute drive to the PT offices. On the way, Cooper and Jackson talked about the up coming school year and the work that they would need to get done to get ready for the up coming season of beach volleyball. Having won their way on to the U.S. Olympic team, they had in affect moved their selves up to a new level of competition. Proof of that was the fact they were now entered in a professional volleyball league. They also had some major sponsors now too. It was going to be a very interesting year. However, right now, they needed to get Jackson back in playing form.

They arrived at the PT offices and when inside. Jackson gave his name to the front desk person and started to fill out paper work a few minutes later. The only fun part about the whole process was when she asked for his insurance card and he handed over his U.S. Olympic team health card. Jackson would never forget the double take she did after handing the card to her, or how she smiled more sweetly at him.

"Are we going to have to put up with women hitting on us like this all the time now?" Jackson asked as he sat down.

"Well, it wouldn't be so bad if we didn't have girls." Cooper laughed.

"I can understand why Miles does what she does now more so than ever."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I thought she was always crazy hiding the way she does. You know, why not take advantage of being famous, but now, I understand."

"I wouldn't worry to much about it J-man, ours is a short live fame. Once we stop playing, we'll fall off the radar."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"Mr. Stewart?" A female called from a different door.

"I'll see you when you get back." Cooper told Jackson after helping him to get up.

-----

"Hi. My name is Cheri Miller. I'm Sue Barlow's assistant." Cheri said as she led Jackson to the main therapy room and to a table along the side of the room. She pulled a step stool out from under the table for Jackson to use.

"If you just get on the table here, I'll let Sue know you are here." Cheri told him as she helped Jackson onto the table. Jackson handed his crutches over. As he waited for Sue, Jackson looked around the room. Against one side of the room was a set of private rooms. In front of them was another row of tables with patients and therapist. The center of the room was set up with various weight machines that patients were using. Along another wall were stationary bikes and treadmills. On the third wall, were private rooms that had other equipment in them. Jackson could tell that some had whirlpools in them.

"Hi, I'm Sue Barlow. I'll be your therapist. I see that you are on the Olympic team." Sue said looking at his folder. "Don't worry, we'll have you back in shape long before then."

"How long do you thing it will take?" Jackson asked.

"That all depends on how fast you heal. Lets lay you down on the table here." Sue handed the folder to Cheri. Then she helped Jackson to lay down on the table, and started to untie the cast.

"Well, first we'll measure the amount of movement you have in your ankle right now, then we will work on improving the range of motion you have in your ankle. Once we get a good range back, we'll start with strengthening exercises to build your strength back up in your ankle. Any questions?"

"Well it hurt?" Jackson asked.

"Yes. However, too much pain means no gain here. There will be a little bit of pain as you get your motion back, but if it really hurts then you well be doing more damage then improving. Am I clear on that?"

"Very."

"Good because slow and steady is the pace here. Cheri, can I have the range protractor." Cheri hand the protractor to Sue and she set it against Jackson ankle and started to take measurements.

"Okay Jackson, I want you to point your toes as far forward as you can."

"Until it hurts?"

"Just a little past the point that it starts to hurt."

Jackson did as instructed and Sue read the measurements off to Cheri. This was followed with several other measurements before Sue was done.

"Now that we are done with that, we are going to start you off in the whirlpool with some warm water. After fifteen minutes of that, we'll put on the stationary bike for twenty minutes. The bike is so you can work the joint. When you are done on the bike, we'll ice the ankle, put the cast back on and send you home. Any questions?"

"Can I put my weight on it?"

"Not yet. You well still need to use your crutches for a few more weeks." Sue said helping Jackson down from the table and handed him his crutches.

"If you would follow me." Cheri said to him. Jackson followed her to one of the rooms that had a whirlpool in it. After Cheri got the whirlpool filled and started, she help Jackson get his ankle into it.

"Do you want a magazine or anything?"

"Yeah, do you have The Sporting News?"

"I think I can find that." Cheri said with a smile and left. A few minutes later she was back with the asked for sporting paper.

When Jackson was done with soaking his ankle, it felt really good. Cheri told him it was the warm water talking. Jackson made his way over to a stationary bike and climbed on. Twenty minutes later and another Sporting News, Jackson was done with the bike and he was currently flat on his back with his ankle in the air with a cold pack on it. Ten minutes later, Jackson had the removable cast back on and was heading back out to the front room.

-----

"So, how did it go?" Cooper asked as Jackson came back out.

"I guess it was okay. They didn't do that much."

"Well, what did they do?" Cooper asked as they headed for the door.

"Well, they started by measuring the range of motion I currently have in my ankle. After that, they had me in a whirlpool to loosen the joint up."

"Well you need a swimsuit for the next visit?" Cooper asked.

"No, it was one the was made for ankles. Anyways, after the whirlpool, I rode a stationary bike. That was the only thing they had me do."

"Why did you only do that?" Cooper asked as he started the car.

"They just wanted to work on my range of motion in my ankle. Sue said that we would work on strengthening it in two weeks."

"Sue huh? Is she good looking?" Cooper asked with an evil smile on his face.

"Yes Coop, but she is also married and I have Maddie. You know, I think I just might tell Helen what a womanizer you are." Jackson laughed.

"If I recall, it was you that dragged me over to Helen to dance with her."

"Technicality. It wasn't like you were trying to get away."

"No. I really did want to dance with her." Cooper said as he parked the car in the high school parking lot.

"Then why didn't you go over and ask her to dance?" Jackson asked as they made their way to the school doors.

"Because I looked some much more adorable with you dragging me over to her." Cooper laughed as he held the door open for Jackson. Once inside the main doors, Jackson and Cooper stopped dead in their tracks. Across the main hallway was a banner that read 'Congratulations Cooper and Jackson! Good Luck in the Olympics!'

"Would you look at that Cooper." Jackson said in a quiet voice.

"You think we did something important." Cooper lightly laughed.

"You guys can bask in the glory of being on the Olympic team when school starts." Coach Conn said as he came through the main doors. "You guys have weight training to do."

-

Jackson and Cooper change into their gym clothes and went to the weight room. In the weight room, Jackson could only work his upper body were as Cooper was able to work his whole body. After the weight room, it was time for the pool. Jackson had his ankle put in a form fitting stiff brace and had it taped tight. When it was all done, he couldn't bend his ankle. From the trainer's room, Jackson went to the pool to start to swim his laps with Cooper. However, where Cooper was done with his laps and was getting out to run, Jackson had to stay behind and swim more laps because he couldn't run yet. When Coach Conn was happy with the workout that he put his team through, Jackson and Cooper were able to head home after a very long day.

-------------------------------------------------

Cooper helped Jackson out of the car when they heard singing coming from the house.

"You know J-man, whenever I heard singing from the house, I always that it was the radio, the television or a CD. Never did I think it was your sister. It still blows me away." Cooper smiled at Jackson.

"Don't worry. After a few years, it wears off." Jackson told Cooper as he opened the front door. Miley was practicing at the piano and looked up as Jackson and Cooper came in. She stopped and started to get up but Jackson waved her away as he headed to the couch.

"Are you sure you don't need any help Jackson?" Miley asked.

"No. Coop has it covered. You can go back to what you were doing." Miley sat back down at the piano looking hurt and started to practice again. Cooper saw the hurt look on Miley's face and the change in her voice as she sang.

"Hey J-man, I think Miley really wanted to help you." Cooper spoke in a whisper so Miley won't hear him.

"She'll get over it. Miles has been smothering me ever since Monday."

"Well have you talked to her about it?"

"No."

"Don't you think you should?" Cooper asked with a serious look on his face. "Hate to have our number one fan and cheerleader mad at us."

"Okay, I'll talk to her."

"That's my man." Cooper patted Jackson's shoulder and turn to leave.

"Bye Miley. You're sound good."

"Thanks Cooper. Bye." Miley said as she stopped long enough to say good-bye.

"Miles." Jackson called for her attention before she could start playing again. Cooper smiled as he closed the door.

"What Jackson? You want me to leave because I'm bothering you?" Miley asked with an edge in her voice.

"No. I need your help." Miley was at his side in an instant.

"What do you need? A pillow for your foot? An ice pack? Something to drink?" What about…"

"Miles, Miles. Slow down and let me speak." Jackson grabbed both of her wrists. Miley stopped and looked at Jackson with uncertainty in her eyes.

"Miles, I love you to death, but you have to slow down and let me ask for help. You can't do everything for me. You have to let me do some things for myself. Okay?"

"Well, I guess I've been over doing it, but I've just been so worried about you and don't want you to get hurt again."

"Miles, relax, breath. I'm going to be alright. However you can help me by taking my bag to the laundry room please." Jackson asked. Miley smiled and hugged Jackson.

"Enough with the hugging already." Miley laughed and let go of her brother, grabbed the gym bag that Cooper left by the couch and took it to the laundry room.


	10. Chapter 9: The Agreements

**Chapter 9**

Agreements

Jackson had just left for his physical therapy appointment and Miley was at ends what to do. However, her dad had the answer for that one.

"Bud, you need to go change into Hannah." Robbie Ray said as he come from the hallway that his office was in.

"Why do I need to change?" Miley asked as she moved to the stairs.

"I forgot to tell you that we have a meeting today with the producers of Zombie High. It seems that want to have Hannah back on a reoccurring bases."

"Are you serious?" Miley asked with excitement.

"Would I have you change into Hannah if I wasn't?" Robbie Ray chuckled.

"No." Miley answered.

"Then what are you waiting for bud? Get going." Robbie swatted at Miley.

-------------------------------------------------

Jake walked into the meeting room. He was excited and was there early. No one else was in the room yet. Jake looked around and found where Miley…oops…Hannah was going to sit. He saw that he was going to seat across from her.

"Oh! I didn't expect you to be here this early Jake." Mari Kirkpatrick, the head producer, said as she came into the meeting room.

Jake heard another sound at the door before he could answer. An intern came in to set up food and drinks. Soon after that, the other people of the production staff came into the room along with Roger and his assistant. This was the pre-meeting. Jake didn't have to be here for this one, but he was just to excited to wait. However, his excitement only last about five minutes into this meeting. Jake forgot how boring the pre-meetings could be. He was just staring at the seat that Miley...oops…Hannah was going to be sitting in when he heard his name.

"Jake? Hello, Jake." John Perry, the head writer, was trying to get his attention.

"Oh, sorry John, what were you saying?"

"I was asking you if you think Hannah would sign on for a movie series to end the show with as appose to ending it on the show's format."

"End the show with? What are you talking about? I thought the ratings were great." Jake was confused.

"Yes they are Jake." Mari added. "We are just looking into the future. I mean, you are growing up and the show will have to come to an end eventually."

"Oh, yeah, I guess I wasn't thinking about that. I really don't know. I mean she did like the guest spot last season and had fun with it, and given the fact that she is coming to talk about more time on the show, I guess there is a chance of her agreeing to a movie series."

"Lets hope so." Scott Martin, Mari's assistant, added.

So, it went and until Jake almost fall asleep. Lucky for him, the meeting ended and started to break up. The meeting with Hannah and her manager would be in one hour.

-----

"…and this is Roger's assistant Karen Shafer." Mari introduced the last person in the room. Mari shuffled through some papers and returned her attention back to Mr. Montana.

"Now the reason we asked for this meeting was to see if there interest in Hannah having a reoccurring role on Zombie High as Zoranda, the zombie princess." Mari started. Jake on the other hand zoned out again. This time Jake was not looking at an empty chair. This time the chair had someone in it. The chair held the one person that he had been obsessing about for the last year. It was hard enough for Jake to get through the last school year with the way he felt about her. Then came his break when her friend Maggie had been here for her operation that saved her life. That had been an up and down roller coaster for her but when the ride was over, he knew more about her. More then what the public at large knew. Matter of fact, now that he thought about it, there was probably a very small number of people that actually really knew her. Her best friends had to know from the way they acted and the ones in her band. Her security people must know too. That meant twenty or fewer people knew who she was.

Jake had found out from Maggie. Not that Maggie had told him. It was just that he was there when the medicines she was on let it slip out. Maggie probably didn't even know that she did it. Then came the day that he would never forget. He was having a argument over who was trying to make whom jealous. The fight ended with them kissing and him telling her that he was leaving for four months to film a movie. Jake had return to school with two weeks left in the school year. Two weeks after school was out, she left for her tour, but she was back now and sitting across from him. Slowly, Jake became aware of the fact that Hannah was looking back at him with a strange look on her face.

'What's wrong?' Hannah mouthed to Jake.

'What?' Jake mouthed back.

'Why are you staring at me?'

'I wasn't staring.' The color started to rise in Jake's face as he realized that he was caught.

'Then way are you blushing?'

"What do you think bud?" Mr. Montana asked Hannah for her opinion.

"What? Oh, yeah. Ah, sounds great daddy."

"You sure about all of this? The reoccurring role and the movie series?"

Hannah stop to think about what she had heard and what she had might have missed when she was 'talking' to Jake. The reoccurring role to set-up the series for the time it would come to an end and the movie series to explain the end of the show. After a moment of thought, she decided it would be a good experience.

"Yeah daddy, I'm sure." Hannah nodded her head. Across the table, Jake smiled.

"Okay then, I think this is a good stopping point for this meeting. Would you agree Mr. Montana?" Mari asked.

"I do. You have the number of our lawyers still?" Mari looks at her papers.

"Yes we do." Answered Scott, Mari's assistant.

"Good. I'll let them that your people will be calling them."

"Alright. Then lets set a time for signing the contact then."

Hannah looked back to Jake as they started to talk times for the next meeting.

'Stop staring me.' Hannah mouth again.

'Sorry. Just bored.' Jake lied.

"Then I guess were done here." Mari said and started to stand up and walk over to Mr. Montana to shake hands. 

--

Jake got up and walked over to Hannah.

"Are you sure your okay?" Hannah asked Jake, as he got closer.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I just zone out sometimes in these meetings"

"I'm kind of excited about working on the show with you again."

"Yeah, me too." Jake smiled.

"So you still going to public school?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah. High school this year."

"Sounds like you have some more fans to break in to your presents." Hannah observed.

"That's what my friend Lilly said too." Jake laughed.

"Lilly huh?" Hannah nudged Jake's shoulder.

"It's not like that. We're just friends."

"Just like with that other girl?"

"What other girl?" Jake asked a little confused.

"The one that you told me about when I was on the show last year." Hannah looked away from Jake when she said this.

"Oh, you mean Miley." Jake smiled as he saw what Hannah was looking for. It amazed Jake how good of an actress that Miley was. Being able to talk about herself, Miley, as she was dressed as Hannah. It could be very confusing as he thought about it.

"Yeah that's her. Miley." Hannah said and smiled.

"Well, we haven't had a date yet, but we did kiss."

"What? You kissed her but you two haven't gone out?" Hannah asked in a surprised voice.

"Well, it was a heat of the moment kiss. The reason we haven't gone out is because I had to leave to make a movie and when I got back she had to go to Tennessee to visit family."

"So you are dating now?"

"We talked and decided to go slow for now." It amazed Jake that he was talking to Miley. It really was like he was talking to another person.

"Going slow. Does that mean no dating other girls?" Jake caught a little bit of color rising in Hannah's cheeks.

"Well, I never thought about it that way, but I guess so." Jake smiled his little smile.

"Well, that Miley is some lucky girl." Hannah smiled and pushed Jake.

"No. I'm the lucky one."

"Awww…that's so sweet Jake." Hannah's smile got even bigger.

"You ready to go bud?" Mr. Montana asked as he came up behind Hannah and Jake.

"Yeah, I am daddy. So you later Jake."

"Bye Hannah." Jake watched as Hannah and her dad left.

"See you on the beach tomorrow Miley." Jake said to his self.


	11. Chapter 10: Saturday What A Day

**Chapter 10**

Saturday What A Day

"So what are your plans today?" Jake's dad ask at the breakfast table.

"I was going to the beach with some friends." Jake smiled.

"Some friends huh?" Jake's mom said as she saw the special smile of his.

"Yes mom."

"Any friends in particular?"

"Why are you asking that mom?"

"Because you have that smile again." She smiled at Jake.

"I do not mom."

"Yes you do." She sang song.

"I think I'll go and get ready to go." Jake made a quick exit.

"What are you doing today Howard?" Beth asked.

"I was planning on relaxing today why?" Howard asked.

"What say we have some fun today." Beth raised her eyebrows up and down.

"Oh! What did you have in mind?" Howard asked with a slight smile.

Beth moved over to Howard and wrapped her arms around him.

"What say we go and spy on our son." Beth whispered into his ear.

"What?" Howard asked a little confused.

"I want to see this girl are son is crushing on so hard." Beth laughed.

"Jake has a crush on a girl? When did this happen?"

"Since he started to go to public school. Where have you been?"

"Aaaa…busy?" Howard said as he pulled Beth around to sit on his lap.

"Well that is a man for you." She smiled and kissed her husband.

"So who is this girl that Jake is crushing on?"

"Her name is Miley Stewart." Beth said trying to remember information that she worked so hard to get out of Jake. "Her dad's name is Robbie…Robbie…"

"Robbie Ray Stewart?" Howard asked with some excitement in his voice.

"Yeah that's his name. How did you know?"

"Robbie Ray Stewart was a big time singer. Don't you remember my youngest sister had that big crush on him?"

"Oh. Okay, I remember now." Beth laughed.

"Come on honey, if we are going to be spies, we have to get ready too." Howard told Beth with a twinkle in his eye.

-------------------------------------------------

Howard parked the car in the parking lot by Rico's and everyone started to get out of the car and gather their stuff for the beach.

"Now you promise not to hover or to bother me right?" Jake asked.

"Yes Jake. Can't we come to the beach and relax too?" His mom asked.

"As long as that is what you came here to do." Jake said suspiciously.

"What is that suppose to mean Jake?" His dad asked.

"I mean I don't want you two to do anything embarrassing around me and my friends."

"What makes you think we would do that?" Jake's mom asked.

"The fact that you are asking me that is proof that you are up to something."

"Jake! You shock me. How can you think me and your mother are up to something just because you are here with your friends?"

"I don't know dad. Maybe past disasters are all the proof I need."

"Fine Jake. We promise not to say a word to your friends. Happy now?"

"I think so mom." Jake said not to sure of anything yet.

"Good. Go be with your friends but be back here by noon for lunch."

"Yes mom." Jake rolled his eyes and left to find our trio.

"You still want to do this?" Howard asked.

"More than ever now." Beth smiled.

"Me too." Howard smiled.

-----

Jake walked along the beach to where Miley, Lilly and Oliver always hung out. It was their spot and all the kids on the beach knew it. As he walked, Jake thought more of Miley, and the more he thought the more he started to worry. What if they weren't there? Jake thought. This started a small panic in the pit of his stomach that started to work its way up.

What Jake didn't notice as he thought to his self and worried over his thoughts, was that his parents were following from a safe distance back. Not that they had to be to worried. Jake was too self-absorbed to notice that he was being followed.

"Where do you think he's going?" Howard asked.

"To his friends silly." Beth giggled.

-----

Jake finally spotted the people he was looking for. Oliver was putting lotion on Lilly's back as Miley was coming up from the water with a bogie board.

"Hey guys!" Jake called to our trio. After spending the last year on this beach with Lilly, Oliver and Miley, Jake had become a regular to the other regulars of the beach. All it really meant was that the star appeal had worn off them.

"Hi Jake!" Miley called as she joined Oliver and Lilly at their spot. Lilly rolled over onto her side and looked at Jake.

"I was starting to think you were going to stand us up." Lilly called to Jake.

"You guys? Never." Jake smiled as he started to set-up his stuff by Miley.

"Miley could you but lotion on my back please." Jake asked very nicely.

"Well, since you said please and asked nicely…no." Miley paused and then started to laugh as Jake's smile fall from his face.

"Yes I will Jake. I was just kidding." Miley said as she took the lotion from Jake's hand and pushed him onto his stomach.

"So what do you guys want to do today?" Oliver asked everyone as Miley started to apply the sunscreen to Jake's back.

"I don't know?" Lilly said after a few moments of thought.

"We probably be watching Jackson and Cooper play pick-up games if his ankle was healed up." Jake offered. There was a general agreement to that statement from everyone.

-----

"I think we are close enough." Howard said as he pulled Beth back.

"I just want a better view." Beth whined.

"If you don't want to be seen spying on your son, then you will be happy here." Howard laughed at the look of defeat on Beth's face.

"Okay." Beth pouted and puckered her lips. She was rewarded with a kiss.

Jake's parents spread out they stuff and watched as a girl with a bogie-board came up and joined the boy and girl that Jake had joined.

"Huh, do you know what she looks like?"

"I think he said that she has brown hair." Beth said as she tilted her head.

"Have you ever seen her before?"

"Would we be here if I had?" Beth concentrated on the scene before her.

"I don't know. I mean look at me. Who wouldn't want to be seen with me?" Howard smiled at Beth.

"Now I know where you son gets it." Beth pushed Howard's shoulder.

-----

"Yeah, we don't we play volleyball?" Oliver asked.

"Because you donut!" Miley give Oliver a dirty look as she responded to what he said.

"Why not Miley?" Jake asked.

"Because…I'm allergic to leather?" Miley answered.

Jake just looked at Miley like she had grown another head.

"Okay! I stink at sports." Miley crumbled as she ducked her head.

"That's okay with me Miley. You can be on my team." Jake smiled at Miley.

"Really? Because I'm really bad." Miley hedged.

"Trust me, when she says she is really bad, she means really bad." Lilly laughed.

"Well, really bad doesn't start to cover it." Oliver added.

"Alright already! I think he gets it!" Miley said through clenched teeth.

"Come on Miley, it will be fun." Jake encouraged her and gave a look to Lilly and Oliver.

"Right…it well be fun Miley. Just the four of us." Lilly caught on before Oliver.

"More like an easy…" Lilly hit Oliver as he started to speak.

"Owww…" Oliver looked at Lilly, who gave him a face.

"Oh! Right! It well be fun. Just the four of us." Oliver repeated Lilly.

"Come on Miley. Please?" Jake asked looking intently into Miley's eyes.

"Okay. I'll play." Miley caved.

-----

"What do you think is going on?" Beth asked.

"Well it looks like they are going somewhere." Howard stated the obvious.

"I can see that Sherlock. What are you doing?" Beth asked as Howard started to gather up their stuff.

"Aren't we going to follow? Spying and everything."

"Oh yeah right." Beth started to help her husband gather up their gear.

"Where do you think they're going?" Howard asked.

"Didn't I just ask that?"

"Oh yeah. I knew that it sounded familiar." Howard smiled.

"Come on they are moving." Beth said as she set out after her son and his friends.

"Tell me Beth. Are there going to be any James Bond moments today?" 

"That all depends on weather we get caught or not." Beth smiled and winked.

"Look out double O seven, there is a new double O in the house."

"You have got to stop hanging out with our son on the set."

"Have you seen that house before?" Howard asked Beth after following the group of teenagers for about five minutes.

"No, can't say I have."

"I bet one of the others live there."

"I bet your right." Beth gave Howard a quick kiss on the check.

-----

As everyone walked down the beach to Miley's house, Lilly had a weird feeling. She kept looking over her shoulder to see if anyone was watching them. After a while, Miley noticed that Lilly had been looking over her shoulder.

"Are you alright Lilly?"

"I got this weird feeling that someone is following us."

"I haven't noticed anything." Miley said as she thought about what Lilly said. "Oliver have you noticed anything…different?"

"No." Oliver answered and went back to talking to Jake.

"Are you sure you just aren't noticing people checking out Jake?"

"I tell you some one is following us." Lilly insisted.

"I haven't noticed anyone." Oliver commented.

"The only thing you notice is food Oliver." Miley added and laughed.

"You probably just imagined it Lilly." Jake tried to calm her down.

"I wonder what Frank would say about this." Lilly said with a heavy coded look in her eyes and in her voice that seemed to have gotten through to Miley and Oliver.

"Okay, Lilly. Let's go inside and get the volleyball and then we will keep our eye's peeled."

"Thank you." Lilly said as she nodded her head.

Miley opened the door to her house and everyone followed her in.

"Hey Jackson how are you doing?" Miley asked.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We were wonder if we could borrow a volleyball?" Lilly asked.

"Sure go ahead. You know where they are at." Jackson told Lilly.

"Did I hear the word volleyball?" Copper asked as he and Helen came to visit Jackson.

"Miley and her friends want to play a few games." Jackson told Cooper as they did their handshake.

"Then maybe we should go and watch them." Cooper suggested.

"No that really isn't necessary." Miley tried to talk them out of it.

"Sounds good to me. I was going stir crazy in this house." Jackson said getting excited.

"Aren't you suppose to stay off your foot Jackson?" Miley tried to hedge.

"Please Miley." Jackson gave her a sad puppy dog pout face. Miley looked at Jackson and looked away. However, Miley looked back again and you could see her face collapse with her resolve.

"Okay! You win, but no laughing at me!" Miley warned.

"Why would I laugh at you Stinky?" Jackson smirked.

"JACKSON!"

-----

The group helped Jackson get settled in at the court that they picked to play on. With Cooper and Jackson back on the sand and the courts, their fans started to show up. Lucky for Miley, they were not too interested in watching her or the others play volleyball. She was happy in the fact that most of the people stopping by where people that already knew them. So, they were more interested in Jackson then a TV star like Jake.

It was agreed that they would not keep score. That was Miley's idea, and since it was Miley's idea, it was decided that she got to serve first. Not that she wanted to serve first. It was just the only way to keep the others from keeping score.

"Are you sure you want me to serve first?" Miley asked Jake.

"Do you want to keep score?" Jake asked.

"Well, no."

"Then you serve first." Jake said and turned back to the net.

"Okay don't blame me then." Miley said under her breath, as she got ready to serve. She stood with her left side towards the net, in the middle of the back line. Miley hold the ball in the palm of her left hand as she held her left arm out in front of her. Miley took her right hand and made a fist. Then she took a couple of practice swings at the ball stopping just before hitting it to make sure she was swing her arm correctly.

"One." Miley said as she brought her fist forward and back.

"Two…three." Miley closed her eyes and swung her fist as hard as she could into the ball. Not watching what part of the ball she was hitting, Miley missed the bottom part of the ball that would have sent it flying over the net. Instead, she hit the middle of the ball and it went flying out of her hand and straight at Jake's bottom. What followed was to be expected. Jake yelled. Oliver and Lilly were laughing along with Jackson, Cooper and Helen. Poor Miley was turning red and trying to make herself as small as possible.

"Stop laughing. I told you I was no good." Miley said. You could see she was upset from the sound of her voice.

"Stop laughing guys. At less she tried just like you want her too." Jake said as he walked back to Miley and gave her a hug.

-----

"Did you see that?" Beth asked as Jake hugged Miley.

"I still can't believe that Miley is the sister of Jackson Stewart and that his partner Cooper Lawson are just sitting over there." Howard couldn't believe his luck.

"Howard you are acting just like one of Jake's girl groupies. And to tell you the truth, it is not a flattering look for you." Beth laughed at her star struck husband.

"Well, I can't fault him on his crush. For a teenager, she is, what's the word that Jake uses, huh, a hottie."

"Howard!" Beth punched his shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You know she is like 14, 15." Beth growled and laughed at the same time.

"I know that. I was just pointing out that Jake has good taste."

"Nice save."

"I know."

-----

Jake was serving this time and he tossed the ball into the air and hit it over the net. The ball sailed in a nice arc to Oliver who bumped the ball into the air. Unfortunately, Oliver hit the ball on the side and it sprung off his hands in the direction of Jackson. Lilly, with her eye on the ball, didn't see she was heading towards Jackson. Lilly swung wildly at the ball and sent it back towards the net. After hitting the ball, Lilly looked down and saw Jackson right in front of her. With sand flying everywhere, Lilly try to stop before she fall onto Jackson. She was just about to lose her balance and fall on Jackson when two hands and arms wrapped around her and pulled her back.

"Are you alright Jackson?" Oliver asked from behind Lilly.

"Oliver, you can let go now." Lilly said as her face started to turn bright red.

"What?" Oliver was caught off guard by Lilly responding instead of Jackson.

"Your HANDS Oliver." Lilly put extra force on the word hands as her face turned even a brighter shade of red as tears started to form in her eyes. Lilly's words broke through to him as he realized just where his hands were.

"Oh sorry Lilly." Oliver said as he quickly removed his hands from where they landed on Lilly and started to turn red his self. It was far too much for Jackson and Cooper and they lost it. They both doubled up in laughter and rolled around on the beach.

By the time Jackson and Cooper lost it, Miley had gotten to Lilly's side and Lilly hide her face on Miley's shoulder.

"Well you two perverts stuff a sock in it!" Miley snapped as she hugged Lilly. Helen did her part and dumped her very big tumbler of water on Cooper and Jackson.

"YEAH!" They both responded.

"I thought that would cool you two off." Helen commented with a happy voice.

"Serves you guys right." Jake added his two cents worth.

"I'm really sorry Lilly." Oliver apologized to Lilly.

"It's okay Oliver. I know you didn't do it on purpose. You were try to keep me from falling on Jackson." Lilly was finally able to look up from Miley's shoulder. Her face was stained with tears from her embarrassment.

Lilly and Oliver weren't the only ones to have an embarrassing accident. When everyone settled down enough to play again, fate had a moment planned for Miley and Jake too. They had been playing for some time when it happened. Oliver had the ball and was serving. He carefully aimed for a spot between Miley and Jake, made a fist and slammed it into the ball. The ball lofted up into the air and sailed over the net heading for the spot that he had picked out. Jake and Miley move to receive the serve not pay attention to the other. What happened was a collision.

"Look out!" Jackson called out as he realized what was about to happen. Jake took his eyes off the ball and saw that he and Miley were about to hit. Miley looked next and started to scream as she saw what was about to happen. Reacting caused Miley to stumble and started her falling towards Jake. Jake threw out his arms and caught Miley as she started falling. The only problem was that they were both moving towards each other as Jake caught her. As they collided, Jake being bigger then Miley, kept moving forward as he clang to her. This made the two of them fall in the direction that Jake was moving in. Jake being afraid that he was going to fall on Miley used the last bit of contact he had with the ground to spin his self so he would be on the bottom. Miley did the only thing she could do and held on tight to Jake. Jake hit the sand with a shock followed by the weight of Miley landing on top of him.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked Miley. Miley for her part was a little shocked at what just happened and just lay on top of Jake.

"Do you two need a room?" Lilly hollered at them.

"Miley! You get off of Jake right now!" Jackson yelled at her. Miley jumped off Jake as if shocked. Miley's face turning a bright shade of red.

-----

"I didn't know that volleyball was such a contact sport." Howard commented to Beth.

"Me either." Beth laughed.

"I think we better be getting back to where Jake is going to met us. Looks like they are done for the day."

"I think you're right dear." Beth said as she started to gather up their stuff. Howard quickly started to help. Once everything was together, Howard and Beth headed to the spot that Jake said he would met them.

They had settled in and were waiting for about fifteen minutes when Beth noticed a group of people walking their way. In the lead was Jake and to her surprise, everyone else that was at the volleyball game was with him too.

"Uh, Howard, don't go all fan girl on me, but Jake is coming and it looks like he is bring everyone with him."

"Are you serious?" Howard was starting to slip into fan girl mode.

"Howard. Don't embarrass your son to much."

"Me? Embarrass Jake. Never."

"Yeah that is what I'm afraid of." Beth laughed as she went back to her magazine.

-----

"Okay those are my parents up there. I just want to warn you that my dad is a very big fan of you guys." Jake said looking at Jackson and Cooper.

"Just as long as he doesn't go all fan boy on us." Jackson said looking at Jake and then looked at Miley to see her fighting back laughter. Miley looked at Jackson as he shot her a 'don't even go there' look. Miley just shrugged, smiled really big and pointed at him. Okay, Jackson thought to his self, so the shoe is on the other foot and she is enjoying it way too much.

The group reached Jake's parents. Jake's mom excited at the chance to meet "The Miley" as she thought of her jumped right in.

"So Jake, who are your friends?"

"Well mom, dad, I would like you to met Jackson Stewart and Cooper Lawson."

Jackson and Cooper reached out to shake hands with Jake's dad after he stood up.

"You guys don't know how much of a privilege it to met you two."

"Howard." Beth called to her husband.

"What?" Howard said as he turned his head.

"Fan boyish?" Beth asked.

"Well, it is really great to meet you guys."

"Who are your other friends Jake?" Beth asked wanting to get to Miley.

"This Helen Woodworth, Cooper's girlfriend. This is Oliver Oken. Lilly Truscott and Miley Stewart. Miley is Jackson's sister."

"Please to met all of you." Jake's mom said.

"Would all of you like to join us for some lunch? Please?" Howard asked. Beth turned and smiled at him.

"Yes! Please have lunch with us. We insist."

Miley looked at everyone and saw that everyone was looking at her. So, she took a deep breath and decided.

"Yes. We would be glad to have lunch with you." Miley said.

-------------------------------------------------

Our group ended the day with Jake's parents. Jake's dad, Oliver, Jake, Jackson, and Cooper spent the time talking sports and how Jackson's recovery was coming along. The girls on the other hand talked about everything girls talked about. Beth was having a grand time finding out everything she could about Miley that she could. Jake did keep one ear tuned to his mom to make sure she didn't ask any embarrassing questions to Miley or say anything embarrassing about him. However, to Jake's relief, the day ended with nothing bad happening from his parents. At the end of the day everyone was gather their stuff up to leave.

"Jake, we'll meet you at the car." Jake's dad told him as Jake's dad and mom left the beach for the car.

"Your parents are really nice." Miley told Jake before they left.

"Thanks Miley. I was afraid that they were going to embarrass me on purpose."

"Jake, don't you know that is the job of every parent to embarrass their kids. My dad does it to me all the time." Miley laughed.

"Yeah. Mine do to. I wonder what is wrong with them."

"Well, I guess I'll see you in school on Monday." Miley laughed at what Jake said.

"Monday then."

Miley turned and helped the others with getting her brother home. Jake stood there for a few minutes and watched them leave before turning back to go to the car and his parents.


	12. Chapter 11: High School

**Chapter 11**

High School

..._beep_..._beep_..._beep_...

Miley reached over, hit the snooze button on her alarm clock, and rolled over. Soon her dad came in to wake her up.Miley reached with her hand and started to push his nose hoping it would turn him off. However, this didn't work and she was up and ready for school in good time.

Miley was waiting for Oliver and Lilly at their corner. Normally, Jackson would give Cooper and Helen a ride to school, which left no room in his small car, but since Jackson's foot was not healed, Cooper was driving and he was using Jackson's car since he didn't have one yet. Miley only had to wait a few minutes before Lilly showed up.

"Hi Lilly. Already for are first day?"

"I am. I don't know about Oliver."

"What's up with Oliver?"

"I don't know. He just called and told me that we could walk on ahead of him to school and he would got there soon enough."

"I tell you Lilly that boy is stranger than a skunk at a cat show."

"And sometimes he even smells like one too." Lilly agreed as they walked to school.

-------------------------------------------------

When Lilly and Miley got to school the first place they went was to the activities sign-up board. Lilly went straight to the cheerleader sign up sheet and put her name down for freshmen cheerleading.

"Lilly, can I use your pencil?" Miley asked. Lilly handed her pencil to Miley with a questioning look on her face but didn't say anything. Miley walked up to the show choir sheet and looked at it. Lilly watched Miley and didn't make a sound. Miley didn't notice that Lilly was watching her as she chased all the advice around in her head. However, in the end, she did what everyone that she asked had told her to do. She gave so much to everyone else as Hannah, it was time for her to do something for herself and live a little as Miley. She lifted the pencil to the sheet of paper and with a firm and sure stroke, Miley wrote her name on the paper. Miley then turned and gave the pencil back to Lilly.

"What are you smiling at?" Miley asked Lilly.

"You did it. You signed up for show choir." Lilly gushed.

"Chilax Lilly. You're going to make everyone stare."

"I'm just so happy for you. What made you change your mind?"

"Well, Maddie told me too, Frank told me too, Mr. Aaron told me too, Daddy told me too, Oliver told me too, and you told me too. I guess if everyone I asked told me too, what right do I have not to do it." Miley shrugged her shoulders as they walked to the center courtyard of the school.

-------------------------------------------------

"I still can't believe I thought Rico found out my secret. I should have known better." Miley ranted as they walked home.

"He didn't so just relax." Oliver advised.

"I am so going to get him for that kiss too! I was doing him a favor and how does he thank me?"

"He turned your cheek kiss into as lip lock is how." Oliver piped up.

Lilly and Miley hit Oliver on the shoulders.

"OW!"

"That was a rhetorical question donut!" Lilly told Oliver.

"I know that."

"Whatever. The real question is what am I going to do." Miley asked as they went into her house. Jackson was already home and was working on schoolwork already when he noticed Miley, Lilly, and Oliver came in.

"Is it true what I hear going around school Miles?" Jackson asked.

"Is what true and what did you hear?"

"That Rico trick you into kissing him?"

"Trick me…"

"Not Miley…" Lilly added.

"Phss…no…Miley…Rico…phss" Oliver wasn't sure what he was trying to say.

"Well?" Jackson insisted.

"Okay, fine, he did." Miley caved.

"You are going to get even? Aren't you?"

"Well, duh." Miley tried to cover.

"We just don't know what to do." Oliver admitted. Miley turned and grabbed Oliver by the shirt.

"Why did you have to tell Jackson we didn't know what to do?" Miley growled.

"Well we don't." Whined Oliver, "and let go of my only chest hair." Miley let go of Oliver.

"I'm never going to have more than one chest hair at a time thanks to you Miley." Oliver complained.

"Get over it Oliver. What's more important is how to get back at Rico. Nothing to bad, just a little something that says don't mess with me."

"This sounds like a job for the Jacksonnator."

"It does?" Miley asked.

"Hey, you think I let Rico get away with all the crap he pulled on me?"

"Well, yeah." Answered Lilly.

"Well, you would be wrong. I've pulled my share of fast ones on Rico and know all of his soft spots." Jackson laughed at some of his memories.

"I don't want to be mean to Rico Jackson, just teach him a small lesson." Miley said.

"Relax Miles, it wouldn't be much just a little something. Okay?"

"Well I'll be the judge of that. Lets hear it." Miley ordered.

"Well, I was thinking about a little bit of water might do the trick here." Jackson started to explain what he had in mind and after listening to it, our trio had to agree that it sent the right message, don't mess with us, because it could have been worse.

-------------------------------------------------

The trio left for school early the next day. They had to get there before Jackson did with Cooper driving him. Once there, it was just a matter of a few knocks and moves by Oliver before Rico's locker door popped open. Taking the stuff the Jackson brought with him and following his instructions, Miley quickly set-up Rico's surprise. Once done, Miley carefully closed the door. Jackson and Cooper moved off to do what they did. Our trio moved to a place where they could watch what would happen.

As time passed and they waited, with a towel because Miley didn't want to be to mean to Rico, other students started showing up. Two students that our trio didn't want anything to do with just happen to come around the corner, Amber and Ashley.

"Why look Amber, it's the loser patrol." Ashley said and laughed.

"And there is their head cheerleader to lead them in a losing cheer." Amber belittled.

"Give us a loser cheer!" Both girls said at the same time.

"OOOooo…Tssss." They said together and touched fingers.

"Did I hear someone say cheerleader?" Carol Jordan asked as she came around the corner. Carol was a senior on the varsity cheerleading squad and was extremely popular. Amber and Ashley quickly adjusted their selves.

"Hi. I'm Amber. I won on Singing with the Stars and a close personal friend of Hannah Montana."

"What about me?" Ashley asked.

"And this is Ashley." Amber said as she tried to get close to Carol.

"Aren't you one of the 8th grade cheerleaders?" Carol asked Lilly.

"Yeah. I even signed up for this year too. I can't wait for tryouts." Lilly said.

"Hey, I'm the rich popular one here. I'm friends with Hannah Montana after all." Amber said.

"If that is the case, then why is it that we only see Lola with her and not you?" Carol asked and crossed her arms and tapped her foot. Amber didn't know what to say so she left with Ashley close behind her.

"Snubs like that drive me crazy. Hi. My name is Carol Jordan. I saw you cheerleading when I watched my brother play basketball." Carol held her hand out to Lilly.

"I'm Lilly Truscott and these are my friends Oliver Oken and Miley Stewart." Lilly shook hands with Carol as she introduce her friends.

"Wait! You're Brad Jordan's sister?" Lilly asked.

"Guilty. And you must be Jackson's little sister?" She asked as she turned to Miley.

"Unfortunately." Miley answered and Carol laughed.

"I guess I know how you feel about our brother. I do have one too. Well, it was nice meeting you all, but I have to get to my locker. Later Lilly." With that, Carol started for her locker to start her day. Carol walked by Rico as he came to his locker. Our trio focused in on what was about to happen. Rico stepped on his step stool and started to work his combination. When he hit the last number, Rico open his locker door. What he didn't see was the string that was connected to the door. The string was connected to a small cork stopper. As the string became tight, it pulled the stopper out of the bottle that it was in. When the stopper was clear of the bottle, the water that was inside the bottle came gushing out and landed on Rico before he could react. By the time Rico reacted to the water that came pouring onto his head, the bottle was empty. Amber and Ashley saw the whole thing and started to laugh and make fun of Rico. The look on his face broke Miley's heart. Our trio quickly ran to his defense.

"Why don't you two go and bother someone else." Miley told them as she started to dry Rico off.

"Look Ashley, the losers have a pet loser now."

"Why don't you two rich snubs move on and leave them alone or high school just might become a very sad place for you." Carol said as she walked up behind Amber and Ashley. Amber and Ashley jumped and turned around to see Carol with two other girls. All three of them looked like they meant business.

"Fine, but you well never be as popular as us." Amber said as they walked away.

"Sorry Rico." Miley apologized. "This was just a little pay back for that trick you played on me with that kiss."

"Oh, you so deserve this." Carol laughed.

"Sorry, Miley. I guess I do." Rico laughed too.

"Friends Rico?" Miley asked.

"Okay. Friends." Rico said after some thought.

"If those two keep bugging you Rico, just let us know, okay?" Carol asked. Rico nodded his head.

"This is Lilly that I was tell you guys about." Carol said to the two girls with her.

"This is Beth Lisi and Erin Jones." Carol introduce them to Lilly as they shook hands. "They are follow cheerleaders too Lilly. Why don't you come with us and we can talk about what the freshman tryouts will be like."

"Great! I see you guys later." Lilly told Miley and Oliver. The four cheerleaders left talking about cheerleading as Miley watched her best friend head off into a new world with out her.


	13. Chapter 12: New Friends

**Chapter 12**

New Friends

It was the second day of school and already Jackson hated the routine. Not the he didn't like school; it was just having to go to school with only one good leg. Well foot really. However, he was getting by with the help of Cooper and Helen. What Jackson wasn't planning on was help from someone else. His name was Thor and he had met him the other day thanks to some of his friends playing a fast one on Thor. Jackson's friends had told Thor that he was the welcome committee at the school for their grade level. Thor, being innocent and naïve, believed what he was told and followed Jackson around until Jackson explained to Thor what was happening. On hearing this and seeing that Jackson had a bad foot, Thor decided to befriend Jackson right there and then. Jackson didn't know what to make of his new friend. Thor wasn't as, okay, cool as Jackson, but he did have a very big heart. Although Jackson would never admit it to anyone else either, well other then Maddie, he had a big heart too and felt for Thor. So, there was Thor waiting on him to carry is books to their first class that they had together, Chemstry.

"So little buddy, are you ready for another day of school aye?"

"Yes Thor." Jackson said as he let Thor take his books. It took so little to make Thor happy and it was not hard to know how he felt either. Thor wore his feelings in the open. Although this made Jackson uncomfortable at times, it was a nice change from having to figure people out. 

As they walked to class, Jackson's growing popularity was apparent to Thor.

"Boy little buddy, you certainly are very popular. It's really great how everyone asks you about how your ankle is healing."

"They just want to know when I'll be able to get back into training is all." Jackson told Thor.

"Training? What are you training for?"

"Wait a second. You mean to tell me you don't know who I am." Jackson asked.

"Yeah. Your Jackson Stewart. My new best friend." Thor said putting his arm around Jackson shoulder.

"You really don't know do you?" Jackson asked as he shrugged off Thor's hand from his shoulder.

"No. Why is there anything else I should know little buddy?"

"Well, yeah there is and I'm surprise you don't know."

"What is it little buddy? You can tell me, I can take it." Thor said as he moved to hug Jackson.

"Hold up there big guy. No hugging. No hugging."

"Oh sorry little buddy, I keep forgetting."

"That's okay Thor."

"Okay, let me have it."

"There is no easy way to say this so here it goes. I'm on the U.S. Olympic team." Jackson told Thor and braced for Thor's excited response.

"Oh that is really swell. What sport are you in?" Thor asked not show the excitement that Jackson that he would.

"Beach volleyball. Cooper and I are the number two team."

"Wow. That's really great Jackson."

"What's wrong Thor? I thought you would be really excited about this being a big sports fan."

"Well, I am excited. It's just that I thought would where going to say something else."

"Like what?"

"Well, one thing I thought about was you could have told me that you were Hannah Montana's brother. Boy, I really like her! She so smart and pretty and caring and pretty and helpful and pretty and honest and pretty. Oh, she can sing too. Did I say that she is pretty too?"

"Yeah Thor. You said pretty." Jackson answered. _Quite a few times_, Jackson said under his breath.

"I'm sorry Jackson. It's great that you are on the Olympic team, it just that I have a, thing, for Hannah Montana. Do you like her little buddy?"

"She is okay, but I don't like Hannah Montana that much." Miley, who was walking by with Oliver, heard what Jackson said and gave Jackson a death glare.

"Boy your sister is really mad at you don't you know. What did you say to her to make her that mad?" Thor asked.

"Probably something I just said." Jackson said worriedly and cryptically.

-------------------------------------------------

"Will you just chill Miley? I'm sure that he didn't mean it the way it sound." Oliver said trying to calm Miley down.

"But did you hear what he said? He's never said anything like that before." Miley was close to tears. Oliver turned and grabbed Miley.

"Then don't jump to conclusions before you know everything."

Miley thought about what Oliver had said as they walked to class. She wished Lilly was with them but Lilly was off meeting the high school cheerleaders and Miley couldn't fault her for that.

Meanwhile, else where in the school, Jake was going to the one class he had by his self, Biology. Jake had a new group of groupies following him around. All of them were upper classmen. All the girls in his grade where no longer impressed with him moreover, they also knew that he only had eyes for Miley and had given up the chase.

"Oh Jake." One of the girls called from the crowd. Jake knew what was going to come next. It always came next. Jake hated that it always came next.

"Can you do your line for us? Please?" A shapely blonde on his left asked as she batted her eyes at him and giggled.

"I really have to get to class girls." Jake tried to get out of it. Ever since he started to chase Miley, the need to show off had worn off him. Jake couldn't believe he was such a jerk back then, but he had learned a lot from Miley and now knew what it was to be a celebrity and live a normal life. Jake was sure that if the world knew Miley was Hannah Montana, she would still be the same person.

"Please." Other girls added their pleads too.

"Alright girls." Jake sighed, deciding to give in.

"Dude. I slayed you once, don't make me slay you again." Jake said as he give it his best performance. The girls eat it up. Jake shook his head. Lilly and everyone else was right and he should have expected this, but no, he had hoped this wouldn't have happened.

"Come on girls, leave Jake alone and get to class."

"Awww…" the group groaned as the girls left.

"Thanks for the save Mr. Aaron." Jake said with relief in his voice.

"Well, I do have to keep an eye on my special students don't I?"

"Great. Does this mean you'll be following my grades like a hawk again?" Jake asked with a little fear in his voice.

"If you have to ask then you already know the answer don't you?"

"I was afraid of that." Jake said with the realization that he was going to have to work extra hard again this year. Mr. Aaron had been on the phone more than once with his parents when his grades dip below a B. Jake didn't know what was worse, Mr. Aaron dogging him if he stepped out of line just a little with his behavior or his grades or facing his parents after Mr. Aaron informed them of what was going on. The only thing that gave Jake some comfort was all the familiar faces that met him when he walked into the classroom. Too bad none of them were Lilly, Oliver, or more importantly Miley.

-------------------------------------------------

It was lunchtime and Jackson was stilled worried about Miley. She really didn't think he hated her or Hannah or whatever. It was so confusing when you started to think this way. What was even more upsetting was the fact the he had first lunch period and Miley had last lunch period. He would not get a chance to see her until after school.

"Brother from another mother. What's happening J-man?" Cooper asked as he sat down with Jackson and noticed the look on Jackson's face.

"What's wrong man?"

Jackson looked around to make sure no one was listening or close enough to hear them.

"I think Miley is made at me. No I know Miley is made at me." Jackson told Cooper.

"What did you do?"

"Well, Thor was carrying my books to class and he was amazed about how everyone seem to know me and was worried about my ankle."

"Yeah go on."

"I told him they were just wonder when I would start training again. Then I found out that he didn't know what I was training for or who I really was."

"So did you tell him that you're an Olympic beach volleyball player?"

"Yeah I did Coop, but he kind of hit me with something out of leftfield though."

"What was that J-man?"

"He was hoping for an outside chance that I was Hannah Montana's brother. Thor seems to have a very big crush on her." Cooper laughed at Jackson on hearing this.

"What you mean to tell me you never thought about all those guys out there crushing on Hannah before?" Cooper slapped Jackson's back.

"To tell you the truth, no I haven't. It kind of weirded me out Cooper. I mean, she is my sister after all and I never really hear anyone talk about her that way before." Jackson looked confused as he was still trying to digest this new thought.

"Well, what happen after that?" Cooper asked after getting control of his self again.

"Well, I told him that she was okay and I didn't really like her that much."

"Wait. Don't tell me. Miley heard you say that?"

"Yeah she was walking by right when I said that and the look she give me." Jackson trailed off. The look of the hurt he give Miley was still in his eyes.

"Then there is only one thing for you to do." Cooper started to tell Jackson but Jackson cut him off.

"Yeah I know, but I won't see Miley until tonight. We have practice and she has practice too." Jackson look depressed.

"Well, don't you see her anywhere in school? What about her locker?" Cooper suggested.

"I don't have enough time with my ankle to do that."

"What if I get her for you?" Cooper asked.

"Would you do that for me?" Jackson asked.

"What are brothers for?"

"Hi Jackson. Hi, Cooper. Is it okay for some one not famous like me to sit here?" Thor asked.

"Hi Thor. You can sit with us when ever you like." Cooper told Thor.

"That's great don't you know." Thor sat down with a huge smile on his face.

"I can wait to get home and tell mom that my two best friends at school are on the Olympic team. This is more exciting then a catching two trouts on one hook." Thor announced with passion.

"Wow! Another place with down home sayings." Cooper laughed.

-------------------------------------------------

Miley was sitting at a table by herself. Oliver had not shown up yet. That was weird for Oliver when it can to food. However, he did say something about signing up for speech club since the first club meetings were on Friday. Right know though, Miley was staring at Lilly and the other soon to be freshmen cheerleaders that had this lunch period talking with the other high school cheerleaders that had this lunch period. Miley couldn't fault her for that either. After all the chances of them being on the freshmen, cheerleader squad was next to 100. So that left Miley sitting by herself chewing on what happen this morning and no one that she could talk to about it.

Jake was walking to the lunchroom from his locker when he heard a commotion going on. Jake decided to investigate. Turning the corner in the hallway, Jake noticed a small group of students in a little knot. They were laughing about something.

Rico left his locker to go to lunch when a group of rowdy upper classmen walked up to him.

"What do we have here?" The leader asked as he stopped in front of Rico.

"Why is this the little Casanova that tricked Jackson's sister into kissing him?" Another asked.

"Why I believe you are right." The leader said.

"I'm just going to go this way." Rico pointed behind his self and turned to leave as fast as he could, but before he could take a step, a hand affixed itself to his shoulder.

"Not so fast there little guy. We aren't done here yet." The leader said as another turned Rico around. A look of fear started to appear on Rico's face as he looked around at the laughing faces and smiles of the group.

As Jake got closer to the group, he heard someone calling for help and quicken his pace.

The upper classmen had pulled Rico over to a trashcan that was in the hallway and had pulled the top off it. Two of the group was holding Rico over the trashcan.

"So, if you are going to treat the pretty girls that you shouldn't be hitting on like trash, we have a few more 'girls' for you to met then. Put him in." The leader ordered. The other two dropped Rico into the trash can and a third put the lid back on. Once the lid was back on, other members of the group started to throw trash into the trashcan. Rico started to call for help as the trash was landing on top of him.

"What's going on here and who is calling for help?" Jake asked as he reached the back of the group.

"Hey, it's the pretty boy zombie slayer guys." Someone said as they turned to face Jake. Jake saw Rico's face looking out of the top opening of the trashcan lid and called out to him.

"Rico?" Jake asked as he tried to push his way through to help Rico. The leader stepped in front of Jake and the others formed a circle around them.

"Get out of my way." Jake told him.

"Why?" The leader asked.

"Because I'm getting Rico out of that trashcan." Jake stated as he stepped up to the upper classmen.

"No your not. Trash belongs in the trashcan. Now why don't you leave before we wash your hair…in the toilet." The others started to laugh.

"I'm not afraid of you or our friends. Now move."

What they didn't know but what Jake did know was that not all the things he did on the set was acting. Some of the things he did on the set were real. They had to be or people would get hurt very bad if he didn't. So, what the upper classmen did next Jake was ready for.


	14. Chapter 13: What Now

**Chapter 13**

What Now

Oliver stopped to sign up for speech club. He was looking forward to learn about radio in club meetings and at speech meets. Oliver still had a dream of being a sports broadcaster and this was going to be his first step towards it.

"Hi. Are you signing up for speech club?" A very attractive girl asked Oliver. Oliver turned and looked at her and lost his voice.

"Ah, ah, ah…"

"Speech club?"

"Right. Speech club." Oliver parroted.

"My name is Gina. Gina Kelley." Gina reached out with her hand.

"Olive. I mean Oliver. Please to meet you….."

"Gina Kelley."

"Gina. Right. What did you just ask me?" Oliver asked looking confused.

"Did you sign up for speech club?" Gina giggled.

"Yeah, just now. What about you?" Oliver asked.

"I joined last year." Gina answered.

"So you going to join this year."

"I'm going to lunch, do you want to go with me?" Gina asked.

"Sure. What about speech club?" Oliver asked as they started to walk together to the lunchroom.

"Since I joined last year, we signed up before the end of the school year."

"Oh, that's cool. So what areas did you participate in on the speech team?"

"Well, not everyone in speech club will be on the speech team. You have to earn a spot on the speech team." Gina smiled at Oliver as he open the door to the lunchroom for her.

-------------------------------------------------

Miley sat in the lunchroom watching Lilly wishing that she was sitting with her instead. Miley really didn't know what to think about what happen at the start of the day with her brother and she really needed to talk to someone about it. Well, not really someone, more like Lilly. But she was with her friends and her new friends in the form of the junior varsity and varsity cheerleaders. Where was Oliver at? That question was answered when a very attractive girl came through the door followed by Oliver. Was Oliver talking to her and her to him?

"Awww…look at this Amber." Ashley started.

"Why is this a loser in its native setting?" Amber asked.

"Why I believe it is."

"And she is all by herself."

"What a loser!" They said together.

"OOOO…. tssss…."

-------------------------------------------------

The upper classman that lead the small group of rowdies didn't know what hit him. He did remember swinging at Jake. What he didn't remember was Jake catching his arm as he brought it around to hit Jake. After Jake caught his arm, Jake used the power of the swing to flip him to the ground. When the leaded hit the ground, all the air gushed out of his lungs in one big burst.

"In case you didn't noticed, that was a martial art move. I have to study martial arts so I or anyone else on the stunt crew doesn't get hurt doing the fight scenes." Jake told the crowd as he turned to look at them. "So I suggest you take your friend here and leave. Plus I don't want to hear about you guys bothering Rico again." Jake told them as they started to leave. Jake walked over to the trashcan, took the lid off the top and helped Rico climb out.

"Thanks Jake. For a pretty boy, you are not so bad." Rico said as he started to brush his self off. Jake started to help him.

"Is that anyway to talk to the person that saved your butt?" Jake asked.

"I said thanks."

"You called me pretty boy." Jake said as he gave Rico a look.

"Okay fine. Thanks Jake."

"No more pretty boy or anything else." Jake said holding out his hand.

"Sure." Rico took his hand.

"Good. Friends need to call each other by what they want to be called by." Jake smiled.

"You're going to be my friend?" Rico couldn't believe his ears.

"Why not. Miley, Lilly, Oliver, and Jackson like you. So you must be alright person to have as a friend."

"They like me?" Rico still couldn't believe his ears.

"Yes. You find that hard to believe?"

"A little. Not that many people like me is all." Rico told Jake as they fell into step going to the lunchroom again.

-------------------------------------------------

"What am I doing here?" Miley asked herself angrily. Oliver was sitting with a girl she had never seen before. Lilly was sitting with the other cheerleaders and here Miley sat all by herself with only Amber and Ashley sitting close by making faces at her. With the last set of 'looks' from Amber and Ashley, Miley stood up and left the lunchroom with a dark cloud over her head.


	15. Chapter 14: With Friends Like You

**Chapter 14**

With Friends Like You

Lilly was with the cheerleaders, Oliver met a girl (that was something but still), Jackson was hating on Hannah and Jake was nowhere around what was going on here. She needed someone to talk to about what Jackson said about Hannah and she had no one to talk too. Not that she could talk to Jake about what Jackson said about Hannah, but she could have at less talk to Jake to take her mind off of what was said. Standing at an intersection of two hallways, Miley turn right. She decided to go outside to get some air. Miley walked out the door into a botanical garden courtyard. 

Miley walked to the middle of the garden and sat down on a bench. It was hard to believe as she looked up at the sky that she was in an inner courtyard of the school. Miley laid back on the bench, closed her eyes and practice a calming technique that Frank had taught her in class. First, she breathed in through her nose for a twenty count, and then she exhaled through her mouth for a twenty count. Frank changed the count to twenty for Miley when he saw the control she had over her breathing. _I forgot that singers are like divers when it comes to breathing control_. Miley smiled as she remembered what Frank had said as she made quick work of the exercise as Oliver and Lilly fought to keep up with her. As Miley concentrated on the exercise with her eyes closed, the warm sun and the breathing started to relax her body and calm her mind.

…you have a diamond inside of your heart, a light that shines as bright as the stars, don't be afraid to be that all that you are, you'll be fine…

Miley didn't know when she started to hear the music but she did start to sing along to her song without thinking about it. It was as natural as breathing was to her. When the song ended, Miley started the next song in the set without thinking about it either. It was not the next song that was playing on the ipod the other student had with him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone else was out here." Brian said.

Miley sat up in surprise as she realized that she was singing aloud and not to the song that was playing.

"Talk about a heart attack!" Miley said as she grabbed her heart with her right hand.

"Sorry, I thought I was alone. Hardly anyone comes out here at lunchtime. Oh, my name is Brian. Brian Weaver." Brian held out his hand.

"Miley Stewart." Miley said as she shook his hand.

"Stewart? Are you Jackson Stewart's sister?" Brian asked with an edge of excitement in his voice.

"Yeah that's me." So, this is what it must be like for Jackson. Miley thought about what Jackson must go through when she was Hannah. Not that anyone knew that Hannah was Jackson's little sister.

"What grade are you in?"

"I'm a freshmen. What about you?" Miley asked.

"I'm a sophomore." Brian sat there and played with his ipod a little. He didn't know what to say next. 

Miley took the time to give Brian a once over. It was hard to tell how tall he was because he was sitting on the other bench that had it's back to the back of the bench she was on. He had sandy blonde hair, much like Jackson's. His eyes where hazel with sparkles throughout the irises. The part of his body that Miley could see was well developed.

"I know that I'm not suppose to use the speakers with my ipod but like I said, hardly anyone comes out here." Brian said a little guiltily as he picked a song out to play. He had stopped on another Hannah Montana song. This time it was Nobody's Perfect. Miley just sat there and watched him.

"I don't know what song I like better. Nobody's Perfect or Make Some Noise." Brian smiled sheepishly at her.

"You like Hannah Montana?" Miley asked with a smile of her own.

"Yeah. Her music really speaks to me. You know what I mean." Brian asked.

"Why do you like this one?"

"Well it's like Hannah is saying that you try your hardest but sometimes no matter what, things just don't work out and that's okay. Just don't give up because of what happen. It has kind of helped me out this fall." Brian look down at the ground and couldn't quite met Miley's eyes.

"Why is that?" Miley asked. She never really heard first hand how her music affected the people that listened to it.

"Well, when the CD first came out, I liked the song but it wasn't until the final cuts for the football team came out that it hit home for me."

"You didn't make the football team?" Miley asked as she laid a hand on his shoulder without thinking about it.

"I made the team. I just didn't make the varsity is all. I'm on the junior varsity." Brian gave her a weak smile. Miley smiled back.

"I'm sure you will next year."

"Do you like Hannah Montana?" Brian asked her.

"I have a few of her CDs. What about you?" Miley smiled to herself.

"I have all of them."

"Really? You must like her music."

"Yeah I do. Someday I hope to go to one of her concerts."

"You haven't been to any of her concerts?" Miley asked.

"I was hoping for this up coming concert on Labor Day, but we just don't have the money to get tickets." Miley could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"Who else is in your family?" Miley was making a plan.

"Well, there is my younger sister. She's 13 and mom and dad." Brian answered.

"Does she like Hannah too?"

"I have to fight with her to keep my CDs away from her." Brian laughed.

The end of lunch bell sounded making them both jump. Miley couldn't believe she forgot she was in school. She was having such a good time talking to Brian.

"I hope to see you again Miley. It was really nice talking to you." Brian told her.

"It was nice talking to you too." Miley smiled.

As they both walked back to the door, Brian got there first and held it open for her.

"Bye Miley."

"Bye Brian."

-------------------------------------------------

"Miley! Miley!" Cooper called as he was fighting his way through the crowd trying to catch up to Miley at her locker. Miley turned to see who was calling her name. On seeing Cooper, she stopped and waited for him.

"Hi Cooper. What's up?"

"Your brother would like to talk to you about what happen this morning." Cooper started out.

"Well, maybe I don't want to talk about it." Miley turned to start for class.

"Come on Miley, do you even know what he was talking about?" Cooper fell into step with her.

"I know that he said that he hated Hannah." Miley said with a slight edge in her voice.

"That was the end of the conversation Miley. You didn't hear the whole thing."

"Fine. Then you tell me what the whole conversation was." Miley had stopped and turned on Cooper. Cooper sighed and looked around the hall.

"This isn't the place to talk about this Miley." Cooper looked at all the other students in the hallway.

"Fine. Tell him I'll talk to him later, but I'm not very happy about what he said." Miley stated flatly and left for class.

"That went well." Cooper said to his self.

-----

Miley's next class was choir. She didn't have choir yesterday because of all the stuff that went on with the start of the school year. Miley found herself in a very dark mood by the time she reached the door to the choir room. Once inside, Miley found a chair and sat down in it to wait for the start of class. She didn't know anyone in this class because it was the concert choir. Miley should have been in freshmen choir, but because of her junior high music teacher's recommendation, she was in the concert choir as the only freshmen. Richard Dick started calling the roll after the bell rang.

"…Angie Stevens, and are only freshmen in the class, Miley Stewart."

"here." Miley said in a small voice as those around her looked at her. Miley looked at her hands that were in her lap as she hoped everyone would look somewhere else. Mr. Dick continued on not really noticing the commotion that he caused.

"…Brian Weaver…"

"Here." A voice said from behind Miley. Miley turned to see Brian sitting behind her.

"Hi." Brian smiled. Miley just smiled back.

"Okay everyone, lets get ourselves divided up. I want sopranos…"

-----

Miley had lost sight of Brian when class ended. She had no idea he could sing. Not that she asked him if he could. Well at less, I'll see him tomorrow in class if not in the garden Miley thought to herself.

"Are you Jackson Stewart's sister?"

Miley turned to the sound of the question. Behind her were two upper classmen, girls really.

"Yes I am."

"Does he have like…"

"You know is like…"

"YES! He has a very serious girlfriend." Miley said just a little to forcefully. Both the girls looked at Miley in shock, turn around, and left.

"Must be tough being a sister to someone that is famous."

"You should try being…" Miley stopped as she turned around and saw Brian standing there.

"Should try being what?" Brian asked after waiting a few seconds for Miley to finish her sentence.

"Nothing. Sorry. I'm just getting tried of the question is all." Miley answered as she started to walk to her locker again. After a few seconds, Brian broke the silence between them.

"Are the rumors about you and Jake Ryan true?"

"Yes and no." Miley blushed a little.

"That's a straight answer." Brian laughed.

"Yes we kind of got together last year, but nothing really happened."

"So you wouldn't say no if I asked you out on a date then?"

"No. I mean yes."

"Yes you say no or yes you say yes?"

"Yes, I would say yes to you."

"Great. What about Saturday?"

"That would be great." Miley said as she checked her PDA that her dad made her carry that had all of her 'Hannah' stuff in it in a secret code.

"Oh, wait. Sorry. I have something I have to do on Saturday."

"That's okay. What about Sunday or Monday?"

"Sorry. But this weekend is booked solid for me. But what about we have lunch together tomorrow?"

"Okay. I'll meet you in the garden again." Brian smiled as he left for his locker.

-------------------------------------------------

The school day finally came to an end and Miley was looking forward to a chance to talk to Lilly and Oliver about what happened this morning. However, that was not the plan that Lilly or Oliver had. Lilly was first.

"Lilly. I'm glad…"

"You won't believe it Miley."

"That's great but…"

"Carol Jordan asked all of the…"

"Just…"

"freshmen cheerleaders to her house…"

"I…"

"to met the other cheerleaders."

"But I…"

"Thanks Miley. You're the greatest!"

"But…"

"Bye." Lilly said to Miley and left to find the other cheerleaders.

"I have a problem I need to talk to you about Lilly." Miley said to herself as she watched Lilly get lost in the flow of students. Miley turned back to her locker as she got her homework to take with her. Once her backpack was loaded, she turned back to look for Oliver. At less, she could talk to Oliver, or so she thought. Miley wait as the students started to thin out and no Oliver. About five minutes later, there were hardly any students and no Oliver yet. Miley closed her locker and turn to leave. Jake didn't even show up to talk to her Miley thought. Hanging her head, Miley set off for home.

Miley was going out the front doors when she heard her name being called out.

"Hey Miley! Wait up!"

Miley turned to discover it was Rico calling out to her.

"Where are all your chuckle heads at string bean?" Rico asked.

"Don't call me that."

"Okay sorry bubble head."

"That too!"

"Sorry…Miley."

"That's better."

"So where is pretty boy?"

"Well you speak using people's names Rico."

"Okay. Anyways, where is Jake at?"

"He had to go to the studio to shot this weeks episode." Miley answered.

"Is it okay if I walk home with you?" Rico asked looking around.

"Sure." Miley answered looking around to see what Rico was looking for.

"Everything okay Rico?"

"Yeah sure fine." Rico answered. Miley really didn't listen to Rico's answer as she and Rico fall into step together for the walk home. Although, Rico talked the whole way to the point where he left to go to his house, all Miley thought about was Lilly and Oliver and where were they?


	16. Chapter 15: Practices and Rehearsals

**Chapter 15**

Practices and Rehearsals

"So how did it go with Miley?" Jackson asked Cooper when they met up again for trig.

"I think it's going to be harder than problem 31." Cooper told Jackson in a not to encouraging voice as he shook his head in a slow manner.

"Sweet nibblets! What am I going to do Coop?"

"I don't know J-man, I don't know."

Jackson couldn't concentrate on math for the whole period. All he could think about was the look on Miley's face when she heard his comment to Thor. What was worse was he would probably not get a chance to talk to Miley until he got home from practice tonight.

Practice started out in the weight room. It always did. Where Cooper did a whole body workout, Jackson could only do an upper body workout because of his ankle. After lifting the weights, it was time for the pool. When Jackson and Cooper first started this, strengthening routine, the swim in the pool was murder to their muscles. However, now with the practice routine in full force, the swim was just a matter of routine now.

"Okay, Cooper, I want you to work with the volleyball team." Coach Conn started. "Jackson, since you can stand pretty well now, I want you to practice your serving."

Cooper went and joined the volleyball team for this practice season and Jackson limped over to the other volleyball court where a ball cart was waiting for him. Coach Conn went to the other side of the court to gather the balls that Jackson was going to be hitting.

-------------------------------------------------

He dodged to the left and step in behind the swing that missed him. Moving in behind the arm that missed, Jake brought up the enchanted weapon. It was all weapons and no weapons. It was a tool and an instrument. It was the magical object that bonded with him when he took up the mantel of Zombie Slayer. It was nothing and everything to him and it found its mark and the zombie it connected with faded from sight.

Okay, the zombie really didn't fade from sight, the actors all held their place as said zombie walked off the set. The cameras kept rolling. The fight scene ended and Roger called cut.

"That was great! Lets keep everything the same. We'll shot this scene tomorrow for the show so everyone be ready." Roger told everyone as they walked over to him.

"Okay, we have two more days to get this in the can and then do the script read for next week. And for all of you that have been REALLY following the story line, Hannah Montana will be making her first guest appearance next week. She will be back once a month for now on, so, lets try not to fall all over ourselves this time. Any questions? Good, see you all back here tomorrow at 4 pm, and Jake, get your homework done this time. You know if you don't keep your grades up then you can't be the star." Roger said.

Everyone got up and started to leave when Jake defended his self.

"It's not my fault Mr. Murray sprung that pop quiz on us."

"Just study Jake and remember, big fan big fan." Roger said as he started to head for his office.

Jake just shook his head and gathered up his books that were by his chair on set. Roger was right after all. If he didn't keep his grades up the industry won't let him work. Something about child labor laws for the industry or something or other. Besides that, the quiz was only to find out what they remembered from last year. Okay, so he didn't remember that much from last year. After all, he was in another country filming a movie and he couldn't get his mind off Miley either.

-------------------------------------------------

"Hello?"

"Hey Miles." Oliver greeted Miley.

"What's up Oliver?"

"Do you have any backstage passes left for the concert this weekend?"

"For you Oliver the answer is always yes. How many do you need?"

"Just two." Oliver said quickly.

"Did you say two Oliver?" Miley pretending she did not hear Oliver.

"Yes Miley, I was wonder if you had two passes?" Oliver said more forcefully.

"Okay Oliver. I heard you the first time." Miley laughed.

"You taking Amy?" Miley singsong Amy's name.

"Yes if you have to know."

"Well of course I have to know, but what about that girl you were talking to at lunch and speaking of lunch, where were you after school?"

"You mean Gina?" Oliver asked.

"So she does have a first name. What about a last name?" Miley dug.

"Okay her name is Gina Kelley and she is on the speech club. I was just talking with her to find out about what happens in speech club was all."

"You still haven't answered my question about where you were after school."

"I had a doctor's appointment that I almost forgot about until mom came to school to pick me up." Oliver answered.

"Was that today?" Miley asked as she remember parts of that conversation.

"Yes it was."

"Oh, well you can come over and get the passes anytime Oliver."

"Thanks Miles."

"Your welcome Oliver."

"Well, I better get on the homework. Can you believe that? The second day and we already have homework."

"Good-bye Oliver."

"What? Right. Good-bye Miles."

-------------------------------------------------

"So what do you think of the high school cheerleaders Lil?" Amy asked.

"I like them a lot Aim." Lilly answered back as they were walking home.

"Yeah, I do too. I can't believe they are taking time to teach us all the cheers now."

"Yeah, have you seen the sign up sheet for freshmen cheerleaders?"

"Sure have Lil. Everyone from last year has signed up and no one else." Amy answered with some relief in her voice at the thought the one of the old team may not make it this year.

"Hey Aim, you and Oliver going to hook up again this year?"

"I was hoping so Lil."

"You two do make an awesome couple."

"You think so?"

"Yeah I do."

"Well coming from his best friend, that means a lot to me." Amy smiled at Lilly.

"Your welcome. By the way, you have any plans for the weekend?" Lilly asked.

"I was hoping to get tickets for the Hannah concert, but we haven't had much luck this time. They were sold out by the time we went to get tickets."

"To bad, but on the bright side they were going to do a live broadcast if it was sold out." Lilly realized that she goofed and let slip out some non-public information about the concert.

"Really! Where did you hear that at?" Amy asked getting excited.

"I think I read it in one of the show biz magazines I'm always reading." Lilly thought quickly. She was always reading them, but it was to find out who was with whom and who was not with whom.

"Well, then I guess I'll be watching Hannah then. Hey, do you want to come over and watch her together?" Amy asked Lilly.

"That would be great, but I have a mini family reunion. I thought vacations were for relaxing. But no, not my family. Any time there is a national holiday it's like there has to be a big family get together. I mean they act like they hadn't seen each other in over a year when it was only just…What?" Lilly asked as she turn her head to Amy because Amy had pushed her.

"You're running off at the mouth again Lil."

"Oh sorry, I forget…"

Lilly's sentence was cut off by Amy's cell phone ringing.

"IT'S Oliver!" Amy squealed.

"Well answer it." Lilly laughed.

"Hello…Yes, I'm free Oliver. Why…I LOVE TOO…Okay. Talk to you tomorrow. Bye." Amy hang up the phone and turned to Lilly.

"Oliver has two backstage passes for the Hannah concert and he asked me to go with him." Amy had grabbed Lilly's arms and was happy dancing as she told Lilly.

"That's great!" Lilly smiled.

"I don't know how he does it Lil." Amy commented.

"Does what?" Lilly asked as Amy let go of Lilly's arms.

"Oliver can always get backstage passes for any Hannah Montana concert not matter how sold out they are or when the concert is." Amy said with awe in her voice.

"That is amazing." Lilly agreed with a secret smile on her face.

"What a minute, I know." Amy sounded like she was on to something.

"You do? What do you know?" Lilly let her self worry a little.

"Well, didn't Jackson and Hannah pretend to date?"

"Yeah." Lilly was getting a little more nervous.

"And Jackson said he loved her like a sister." Amy trailed off as she thought. Lilly got more nervous.

"Lilly is there something you're not telling me?" Amy asked in a sly voice. Lilly turned white and tried to think of something to change the subject.

"I mean if Jackson knows Hannah Montana personally, then does that mean Miley knows Hannah too. And if Miley knows Hannah, you and Oliver know Hannah also?"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa……"

"Well Lilly answer me!"

"Yes, Jackson diffidently knows Hannah and she is like a sister to him."

"_Boy is she ever like a sister to him._" Lilly said under her breath.

"What?" Amy asked.

"I mean, no. Jackson won't even let us get close to her."

"Figures. He's probably afraid that you guys would go all fan crazy on her."

"Yeah, that's it." Lilly agreed. "And Jackson throws us bones like the backstage passes every once in awhile." Lilly said with relief in her voice.

"That's what I thought. To bad Jackson won't introduce you guys to Hannah." Amy said a little down.

"Yeah! I would just die if I could be her best friend." Lilly said with a straight face.

"Well, you have to fight Lola for that spot Lil." Amy laughed.

"Yeah, I guess I would, wouldn't I." Lilly laughed too.

-------------------------------------------------

Miley was upstairs studying when her dad came home.

"Miley! Are you upstairs?" Robbie called.

"Yeah daddy." Miley called back.

"Could you come down her for a minute?"

Miley got up from her desk and headed downstairs. As she was going down the stairs, Miley tried to think what this could be about.

"Hi daddy. What's up?"

"I was just over at the studios and they give Hannah her script for next week's show." Robbie said handing the script to Miley.

"YES!" Miley exclaimed as she move to take the script from her dad. Miley planted herself on the couch and started to read.

"Just don't forget to finish your homework bud."

Miley made shooing motions with her hand towards your dad. Robbie shook his head, smiled and went to his office with the other Hannah paperwork that he had.

-------------------------------------------------

"Well Cooper, here goes nothing." Jackson said as he got out of the car to head into the house.

"Good luck J-man." Cooper said as he head off to his house. Jackson had thought about this conversation that he was going to have with Miley when he got home. He had even talked to Cooper about it too, but all Cooper told him was that she would resent his point of view. Jackson hoped Cooper was wrong. Jackson took a deep breath, put his hand on the doorknob and entered the house.

Jackson looked around and found Miley sitting on the couch reading something. He was hoping Miley was in her room so he could put off the conversation a little longer. His ankle had other ideas though. He needed to ice it down and to do that he had to walk by Miley. Oh well, here goes, Jackson thought. He took a deep breath and started to limp to the kitchen. Just as he reach the point behind Miley on the couch, she heard him and turned her head to see who it was. She quickly took the picture in.

"Sit down. I'll get you some ice." Miley said curtly. The tone of voice was not a good sign. Jackson move to the couch, sat down and put his foot up on the coffee table. All the time he watched Miley trying to figure out where to start. With an ice pack from the freezer, Miley came back.

"Here." Miley said as she tossed the ice pack to him and picked up the script she was reading.

"What you reading?" Jackson started.

"The script for the next episode of Zombie High." Miley replied shortly. Jackson sighed.

"Miles can we talk?"

"I thought you did all your talking this morning." Miley snapped back and turned to leave.

"Miles please." Miley turned back and looked at Jackson. The look on his face made her pause.

"Please Miles. Let me explain." Jackson begged. Miley sighed and returned to the couch.

"Start explaining." Miley demanded.

"First of all Miley, I don't hate Hannah." Jackson started.

"Oh yeah, you could have fooled me!" Miley interrupted.

"Miles, you don't know what it's like to be your brother. I mean…"

"OH! You hate being my brother! I thought our relationship was getting very close! But I guess the truth is out now." Miley started to raise her voice.

"No Miles it's not like that at all." Jackson tried to defend himself.

"Oh, it's not is it?" Miley was getting close to yelling.

"Do you know what it's like listening to all of these guys talking about you? And I don't mean in a nice way either. And I can't say don't talk that way about my sister." Jackson started to raise his voice.

"Yes I can. What do you think I have to put up with when the girls start talking about you?" Miley countered.

"Well at less you can say that you are my sister! I can't say Hannah is my sister now can I."

"That's beside the point. You still said you hated me." Miley started to yell and cry.

"I didn't mean it that way Miles!" Jackson pleaded.

"I don't…"

"What are you two going on about?" Robbie asked as he came out to find out what all the noise was about.

"Why don't you ask Jackson?" Miley said as she took her script and run up stairs wiping at her eyes.

-----

Miley slammed the door to her room closed and launched herself at her bed. As soon as she landed, Miley had her head buried in her pillow. The day was catching up to her. She had a hard time in school and was missing Oliver and Lilly. They seemed to have deserted her. Even Jake Ryan with his super crush was nowhere around either. Add Jackson's attitude to the mix and it was just too much. The only bright spot of the day was meeting Brian. Thinking about Brian let Miley get control of her self.

"Ha. Look at me Beary." Miley said as she gathered Beary Bear into her arms.

"Stupid Jackson." Miley nodded Beary's head.

"And what is up with Lilly and Oliver?" Miley shrugged Beary's shoulders.

"Although, that Brian was really cute and I'm going to meet him again tomorrow." Miley paused as she thought for a bit.

"Do you think I should get him and his family back stage passes for Brian and his family?" She asked Beary again. This time she made Beary rub his chin with his paw to make it look like he was thinking his answer over and then nodded his head yes.

"Yeah, I think so too." Smiling now, Miley got up with Beary in her arms and walked to her closet. Moving her normal clothes aside, Miley opened the doors to her Hannah closet and walked over to the small desk that was in it. She sat Beary down on the desk as she opened the small draw that held the envelope that held the backstage passes for the Labor Day concert. Her dad always gave her a small handful of backstage passes to give out for almost every concert for her to give out to friends. Not that Lilly or Oliver needed backstage passes since everyone knew who they were, but there were times they needed passes when they were taking friends or a date in Oliver's case. Miley open the envelope and counted out four passes. That left two. Miley put the envelope back in the draw and closed it.

"Now how do I get these passes to Brian Beary?" Miley asked looking at her trusted friend. 

"I've got nothing either." Miley said after a few seconds of silence.

She got another envelope out and put the passes into it. Standing up with the envelope in one hand, she picked Beary up with the other hand and walked back into her bedroom.

-----

"What was all that about Jackson?" Robbie asked after hearing the door to Miley's room slam close.

"It was another 'I'm crushing on Hannah Montana' conversions that Miles over heard." Jackson started to explain.

"And what happen boy?"

"She caught the end of it when I said I didn't like Hannah Montana that much."

"Good job son. Besides, you really can't use that one anymore with the hold Jackannah business." Robbie reminded him.

"Well it was Thor and he didn't know anything about it that."

"Well, you know you are going to have to be more careful now that your sister is going to the same school now."

"I know dad. Can you smooth things over for me?" Jackson asked hopefully.

"No can do son." Robbie told him as he started to get up and head back to his office.

"Why not?"

"It's your mess. You need to clean it up."

"But dad…"

"No butts Jackson. If you want to stay as close to you sister as you are now, you're going to have to fix this yourself."

"Thanks dad." Jackson said looking at the back of his dad leaving the room.

"I'll just get right on that…tomorrow. Yeah tomorrow." With that, Jackson reached down to get his backpack to start on his homework.


	17. Chapter 16: Fallout

**_Sorry about the long delay in the posting of this chapter everyone. I had somethings going on that had to get taken care of. I've going back over the story and cleaned up all the mistakes. I hope this chapter was worth the wait and sorry again. And Thank You to all of yous that have review this story so far. I have started another story too if you haven't notice yet._ The Tale of Two Girls.**

**Chapter 16**

Fallout

"…and that was Hannah Montana finishing out this thirty minute slot of music with her new release, We've Got The Party. I hear the word around the music circles are saying that Hannah is going to have more then one song this year nominated for a Grammy."

Oliver reached over and turned off his radio. Resisting the urge to hit the snooze button, Oliver threw off his covers, turned and sat up on the edge of the bed. Sighing deeply with his eyes closed and his hands on his knees, he seriously thought about lying down again. His mom had other ideas.

"Lets go Oliver. Up. Up." His mom called from the kitchen. Well so much for going back, to sleep Oliver thought. With another sigh, Oliver got up and went to the bathroom to start his day.

Oliver got to their spot right on time and waited for Miley and Lilly. He didn't have to wait long. He saw Miley strolling up the street.

"Hiya Miley." Oliver greeted her.

"Hi Oliver. Here are the passes you asked for." Miley greeted Oliver and gave him the backstage passes he had asked for when she joined him on the corner. Oliver took the passes and put them in his backpack. When he looked up, Miley had started down the street for school.

"Miley! Lilly isn't here yet!" Oliver spoke loudly.

"I don't have time to wait for her." Miley snapped and went back to walking.

"Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed today." Oliver said looking at Miley's back.

"Who got up on the wrong side of the bed today Oliver?" Lilly asked as she came up behind Oliver. Lilly had missed seeing Miley because Miley had turned the corner by the time Lilly caught up to Oliver.

"Don't do that to me Lilly!" Oliver exclaimed as he caught his breath again. Lilly laughed as she realized that she had scared Oliver.

"Sorry Oliver. What has your attention so much that you didn't hear me skateboarding up behind you?"

"Oh, it's Miley." Oliver said sighing.

"Why? What's wrong with Miley?" Lilly asked with a little concern in her voice as she and Oliver started for school.

"I don't know. She give me the passes I asked for and then just left without saying anything. Then when I said that you weren't here, she said she didn't have time to wait for you." Oliver explained.

"Well, she may have something at school she needs to do." Lilly suggested.

"It's only the third day Lilly and she didn't sound to happy when she answered me."

"Well what did you do then Oliver?"

"Me? Why does it have to be me? Why can't it be you?"

"ME? Come on Oliver be serious. I'm her best friend after all." Lilly scuffed.

"Well she had no problem with me when she give me the backstage passes."

Oliver answered defensibly.

"Well it can't be me. I haven't seen her since I left school yesterday." Lilly answered thoughtfully.

"And just how did you leave her at school yesterday?"

"Me? What about you Oliver?"

"I had my doctor's appointment. Remember?" Oliver drew out the last word.

"Well, if it isn't you or me who could it be?" Lilly asked in general.

Oliver looked at Lilly. Lilly looked at Oliver. Then together they both nodded their heads.

"Jackson." They said together.

-------------------------------------------------

After Miley had gotten to school, she went and talked to Mr. Aaron about the backstage passes for Brian. Mr. Aaron had given her an idea that she hadn't thought about and decided that it was a great one. After all, why couldn't she take advantage of the bad situation that this whole experience was. Miley dropped her books off at her locker and hurried to the center court garden.

Having left before everyone else left for school, Miley was able to avoid everyone that she didn't want to talk to and was enjoying that fact right now on the garden bench. However, that thought didn't last very long. There was movement off to one side of her that caught her eye.

"Hello? Who's there?"

"Oh. It's you bubble Brian." Rico responded as he came out of hiding.

"What are you doing over there Rico?" Miley asked.

"Nothing. You by yourself?" Rico asked looking around nervously.

"Do I look like I'm with someone?" Miley snapped.

"It was just a question. There's no need to snap at me."

"I wasn't trying to be snappy, but what type of question is, am I by myself?" Miley asked as she was trying to figure out what Rico was hiding.

"I was just wondering if we are the only ones here is all. That's okay isn't it?" Rico asked trying not to sound like he was hiding the fact that he was hiding from the bullies from yesterday.

"Your acting just like Jackson when he's trying to hide something Rico." Miley said while giving him a closer look.

"Well, what are you doing in here? What are you hiding from?" Rico tried to redirect the questioning.

"Me? Hiding! I'm not hiding. What makes you think I have anything to hide from?" Miley asked to quickly.

"So, you are hiding!" Rico accused Miley.

"No, I just don't want to talk to anyone right now is all." Miley said more slowly as she tried to gather her thoughts so she wouldn't spill anything to Rico.

"Then what are you doing here?" Rico asked like a lawyer on the way to a conviction.

"Well, I was just…wait a minute! I don't have to tell you anything. This is a free courtyard and anyone can come here. Besides, I'm not the one hiding here." Miley said as she turned the tables on Rico.

"Who me? Hiding? What do I have to hide from?" A nervous Rico asked.

"Well the scuttle butt that I've heard is you have a bunch of bullies chasing you." Miley crossed her arms and looked at Rico. Rico looked around.

"Alright. Maybe, just maybe, I might just be trying to not be seen to much."

"What did you do this time?" Miley asked stressing the words this time.

"Well, it might be I tricked you into kissing me." Rico mumbled. Miley heard what he had said but decided to string him along a little.

"What did you say?"

"I said it might be that I tricked you into kissing me."

"What?"

"They're after me because I tricked you yesterday." Rico said loudly looking at the ground. Miley knew how he felt with the way Amber and Ashley had treated her and took pity on Rico.

"Come on Rico. I'll walk with you." Miley and Rico left the courtyard.

-------------------------------------------------

Miley and Rico walked down the hallway on the way to Rico's locker when they came across Jackson.

"Hey Rico, I need to talk to Jackson for a second. Do you want to go to your locker or wait here for me?" Miley asked.

"I'll wait." Rico answered looking around. Miley walked over to her brother.

"Okay, lets hear your side of this." Miley asked impatiently. She had plans of her own to put into motion.

"Look Miles, I just said that because Thor was crushing all over Hannah Montana, and it gets hard not to tell your male fans to stop because of the secret and me being your brother. Do you have any idea what that is like?" Jackson asked looking for understanding from Miley. Miley thought about what it was like now that Jackson was getting famous being on the Olympic team and having girls asking her embarrassing questions about Jackson.

"Hey, I guess I do now that you're getting famous now." Miley said in a soft thoughtful voice.

"So you forgive me?"

"Yes, only if you do me a favor." Miley set your plans into motion.

"Sure anything."

"Well you remember Jacksannah, right?" Miley asked.

"Yeah. How can I forget that?" Jackson said remember when the fringe benefits of being famous had gone to his head.

"Do you know who Brian Weaver is?" Miley asked.

"Well, I know of him, but I can't say I know him. Why?"

Miley pulled the envelope out of her backpack and showed it to Jackson.

"I have four backstage passes here that I'm going to give to him and I'm going to tell him that I got them through you because of your little Jacksannah fling. I just need you to back it up if your asked. Okay?"

"Sure anything for you Miles." Jackson smiled.

-

Rico was just standing there watching Miley and Jackson talk when I hand fall on his shoulder and he heard a voice he was hoping not to hear.

"So if it isn't our little Romeo guys." Rico was slowly turned around to face the some group of boys that he face yesterday.

"I think his hair is looking a little dirty guys. What do you think?" The leader asked.

"Yeah, I think you're right." One of them agreed.

"I think he needs to have it washed." Another added.

"I think we should help him. Yes?" The leader asked again as he started to lead Rico away.

-

"Hey Miles, I think Rico needs our help." Jackson said as he notice what was happening to Rico.

"Sweet Niblets!" Miley said as she looked to see what was happening. Miley turn and started at a quick pace to catch up to Rico. Jackson followed at his own pace. Miley pushed her way through the small group that was around Rico and grabbed the free hand of the person on the right side of Rico, the hand that just happen to belong to the group leader. Once Miley had grabbed the hand the way Frank had taught her, she bent the hand the wrong way on the wrist and turned the hand backwards towards the ground. The results were quick and painful.

"YEAH! What do you think you're doing?"

"The question is what do you think you are doing with Rico." Miley asked with contempt in her voice.

"Nothing. We were just going to hang out together. Right?"

"That's right man." Someone answered.

"No it's not Miley. They were going to give me a swirlly!" Rico countered, as he broke free.

"A swirlly? What's a swirlly?" Miley asked confused.

"A swirlly is when you put someone's head in the toilet and flush it." Jackson explained to Miley was he caught up. Miley twisted a little hard on hearing this.

"Get off me you witch!"

"That is my best friend's sister your calling names." Cooper added as he join the crowd that was forming with a few friends of his and Jackson.

"And we don't take kindly to your lot picking on Rico." Jackson added.

"What you going to do about it cripple?" Someone in the other group asked.

"I don't know about them, but I know what I'm going to do about it." Mr. Aaron added as he worked his way into the center of the crowd.

"You can let go of him Miley and I want you and your friends in my office NOW!"

"US? What about her? She nearly ripped my arm off!"

"Then I guess you have something to think about the next time to go after one of her friends then don't you. Now go." Mr. Aaron pointed. 

"What did they try to do Miley?"

"Rico said that they were going to give him a swirlly."

"Is that true Rico?"

"Yes." Rico answered in a small shaky voice.

"If they bother you again, just let me know. Okay?"

Rico just nodded his head. Mr. Aaron turned back to Miley.

"Try not to rip to many arms off this year Miley. Okay?"

"Okay Mr. Aaron." Miley ducked her head as she answered.

-------------------------------------------------

It was lunchtime and instead of waiting for Lilly and Oliver, Miley headed straight for the courtyard after dropping off her books at her locker. Once there, Miley looked around for Brian. To her disappointment, he wasn't there yet. So, Miley walked over to the bench she was sitting on yesterday and seat down on it again and started to wait. 

While she was sitting there, Miley started to hum to her self. As she hum, Miley laid her head on the top of the back of the bench and looked up at the sky through the trees. Miley was very intrigued by Brian. She had never really met anyone that has been really touched by her music before. It was kind of scary and empowering at the same time. Well, okay, it was her voice and emotion that brought the music to life, but it was her dad that really created the music. At times like this, Miley would admit that she still had a long way to go before her song writing ability could be even compared with her dad's. Her dad just had something magical when it came to writing songs. Hopefully someday, she would get close to his level.

Miley stopped humming and looked at the entrance to see if Brian had come in yet. However, not seeing him, Miley laid her head back down and started to lip the words to One In A Million. As the music flowed through her mind, Miley thought about all the guys she was interested in. Well, all two of them really. There was Cody Martin. Their relationship was more about discovering how to have feelings for someone. Yes, she had discovered what it was like when you felt for someone and what those feelings feel like. Then on the other hand there was Jake Ryan. Yes, they kissed, but he left for around five months and they never had a chance to find out what might happen. Now that he was back, and she was back from touring, Miley wasn't sure just where they stood or if there was anything at all. This brought her to where she was sitting right now. Just what was she doing here. Well, okay, she was about to give Brian backstage passes to her up coming concert. But why was she doing that? Didn't she just meet Brian yesterday? And now she was going to give him backstage passes with the hopes he would believe her story. What if he thinks something is funny? Could he figure out her secret? Miley needed to calm her self down before she 'what if' her self out of the court yard. The only thing to do was her breathing excises. The excises started to work and she started to mouth Make Some Noise. It was one of her songs that gave her personal strength.

"WOW! I thought you sounded like Hannah Montana in choir yesterday, but know just by yourself, you really sound just like her." Brian exclaimed.

"OH MY GOSH!" Miley jumped at the sound of Brian's voice. "You need to say something when you walk up on someone with their eyes closed. That's twice now that you have scared me to death."

"Sorry Miley." Brian said through his laughter.

"And stop laughing." Miley demanded.

"Well if the rumors are true, I better stop before you pull my arm off." Brian laughed lightly.

"And don't you forget it too bud." Miley said as she pushed Brian's shoulder.

"Been waiting long Miley?"

"Yes I have come to think of it. We never agreed to a time and so, I just came out at the start of lunch." Miley answered as she thought about her empty tummy.

"OH, I'm so sorry Miley. I guess I should have check to see if you were out here first before getting lunch." Brian dropped to one knee and took one of Miley's hands.

"Could you ever forgive me?" Brian looked at Miley with puppy dog eyes.

"Yes. Now get up here." Miley answered pulling her hand back feeling a slight blush coloring her cheeks.

"So you really did twist Dean's arm off then?" Brian asked.

"Yes. I have some martial arts training." Miley sighed.

"Then I guess I know who I'm going to call."

"Oh come on. You're telling me that a big strong football player like your self gets picked on in school."

"Well, no." Brian smiled as he answered.

"That's what I thought." Miley smiled back.

"So…what's up?" Brian asked as he leaned back on the bench.

"Tell me, what are you doing Saturday?" Miley asked not looking at Brian.

"I'm not doing anything, but if I recall right, you said that you have something to do Saturday." Brian looked at Miley.

"Well, I do, but I pulled some strings with my brother and I was able to get something for you." Miley started to get nervous.

"You didn't have to do that Miley. We just met and everything. We barely know each other."

"That's okay. Jackson owed me a BIG one for this one." Miley started thinking back over the whole Jacksannah mess.

"Okay, what is it then?" Brian asked turning his attention to Miley with his curiosity starting to grow.

"Here." Miley reached into her back pocket, pulled out the envelope, and handed it to Brian.

"What's this?" Brian asked looking at the envelope.

"You just have to open it." Miley answered coyly. Brian turn the envelope so that the short side was on top and tap the bottom to settle the contents of the envelop to the bottom. Next, he tore the very top of the envelope off and blew into the open end. With the envelope opened, he dumped the contents into his hand. Miley held her breath. Brian started to sort through the contents, put them in order and start to look at them.

"Are these real backstage passes?" Brian asked looking at Miley.

"Yes." Miley answered slowly not sure of Brian's reaction yet.

"Well I can't take these. That is way to much money to spend on someone you just met Miley." Brian said as he started to hand back the passes.

"No. Wait. You don't understand Brian. Don't you remember the whole Jacksannah thing a year ago?" Miley asked quickly.

"Yeah. Who could forget?"

"Tell me about it." Miley said under her breath.

"What?"

"I was saying Jackson owes me a big one so I had him call Hannah and ask for the passes." Miley explained.

"So you guys know Hannah?" Brian asked with some curiosity in his voice.

"Well, I don't but Jackson does. He met her at some retreat he went to that she went to also."

"So Jackson never has introduced you to her?"

"No. Can you believe that? Won't even introduce his own sister to her." Miley said with mock shock and grief.

"Yes and no." Brian answered laughing a little.

"Thanks. Thanks a lot."

"Well he's probably afraid that you would bug her for things. Like backstage passes." Brian teased as he held the passes in front of Miley.

"Well, maybe. But he really owed me big time for this and now we're even."

"Remind me to never owe you big then." Brian smiled at Miley.

"I'll think about it. So does that mean you'll keep the passes." Miley asked.

"As long as you didn't pay for them and they were a gift from Hannah." Brian conditioned.

"I can diffidently tell you that they do come from Hannah Montana her self." Miley smile a small secret smile to her self.

"Well, I think my parents can except that then when I tell them about the passes." Brian reached over and pulled Miley into a hug that she did not fight in the less bit. Besides that, Brian smelled nice as she took a deep breath.


	18. Chapter 17: I Said Sorry

**Chapter 17**

I Said Sorry

Lilly was starting to worry about Miley. She didn't wait for her this morning to walk to school together. Then in the morning classes that they had together, Miley didn't even try to talk to her or even acknowledge that she was there. To finish things off, Miley was not at lunch. Lilly racked her brains trying to think of something she might have done to make Miley mad at her. Lilly ended up with a headache by the end of the day. Closing her locker, Lilly hurried off to catch Miley at her locker.

Miley finished the day out being not so mad at Lilly, but she still didn't feel like talking to her either. Well, she really didn't feel like starting a conversation with Lilly. If Lilly wanted to start one, well, that was something else. Miley was just finishing up at her locker when Lilly came up. Miley closed the door to her locker and turned to walk to Oliver's locker. Lilly followed her. Miley didn't try to leave Lilly behind and Lilly didn't try to talk to Miley, yet. They both got to Oliver's locker to find Oliver waiting for them to show up.

"Nice to see you two talking again." Oliver said to both of them and not to anyone particularly. Miley pretended not to hear Oliver and Lilly just made I little face and quickly glanced at Miley. Oliver read the all to familiar signs and recognized the place in the make up process his two best friends were at. Once again, Oliver weighed the pro and cons of what to do and decided the pros won this time.

"So, you aren't talking I see."

"Oh, I can talk." Miley said to Oliver but was really saying it to Lilly.

"Well, I can talk too Oliver. It's just that no one is trying to talk to me." Lilly countered. Okay, here we go Oliver thought as they went out the front doors.

"That's right, you do know how to talk. It's the listening part I'm wondering about." Miley shot back.

"You never said you had anything important to tell me." Lilly clarified.

"Well if you would have stopped talking long enough to LISTEN, then you would have heard me say that something was bothering me."

"And just when did this happen?" Lilly asked.

"Yesterday after school. More to the point at my locker when you came running up to me and gushed about going off with the varsity and junior varsity cheerleaders." Miley had stopped and turn to look right at Lilly.

"You never said anything was bothering you yesterday." Lilly defended her self.

"You're right. I didn't because I couldn't get a word in edge wise."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Lilly said as her face fell.

"You know how I get sometimes when I really get excited about something." Lilly added.

"My point exactly." Miley snipped.

"I said I was sorry." Lilly tried again.

"Come on Miley, you know Lilly really didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Oliver said as he put his hands on Miley's shoulders.

"Besides, you were starting to be mad at me yesterday until I reminded you about my dentist appointment." Oliver gently reminded Miley.

Miley hung her head and looked at the ground. Even the thing with Jackson was just a misunderstanding too and one that she could understand at what Jackson had said. Miley had taught Lilly how to be a cheerleader and Lilly loved it. Lilly was even good at it too. Plus, Miley remembered she said that she wanted to support Lilly in her cheerleading just like she supported her being Hannah Montana, and she wasn't mad at Jackson or Oliver, so why was she still mad at Lilly.

"I'm sorry too Lilly." Miley said as she turned to Lilly.

"That my girls." Oliver said as he brought everyone into a group hug.

"Your…" Lilly started.

"…girls?" Miley finished.

"Hey, what can I say? I'm Smokin' Oken after all." Oliver said as he shrugged with his hands and shoulders.

"Well, your lucky that Amy knows we aren't really your girls." Lilly cooed.

"Which reminds me, are you going to be there too Lilly?" Oliver asked.

"If I don't have any homework or I have it all done. Parents."

"How are your parents getting along Lilly? Now that you mention them." Oliver asked.

"There still fighting a lot and I saw daddy starting to pack bags too. He doesn't know I saw him, but…" Lilly sniffled.

"We're here for you Lilly." Oliver said as he put his arm around one side of her.

"That's right." Miley said as she put her arm around the other side of her. Our trio started to walk home again as Lilly quietly wiped at tears. Miley looked on her friend and started to sing "True Friend".

* * *

Meanwhile back at school, Cooper and Jackson were in the middle of another workout. Well, Cooper was doing more of a workout then Jackson. With his ankle still healing, the most he could do was an upper body workout followed by swimming. Then the only thing he could do on the court was practice non-jump serves. But Jackson had to admit that all the serve practice was improving his serving skills ten fold. Poor Cooper had to go through the full practice. Once practice was done, it was time for the showers.

"So did you talk to Miley yet?" Cooper asked.

"Yeah I did. We worked it all out." Jackson answered.

"That's good." Cooper smiled.

"She even has me covering for her too."

"How's that?" Cooper asked.

"She give some passes to this Brian Weaver guy. She wants me to say I got them for her." Jackson explained.

"The football player?"

"Yeah, that's him."

"She like him?"

"Didn't say."

"Worried?"

"Not really. If I was, I'd tell Roxi." Jackson laughed.

"Roxi? Who is Roxi?" Cooper looked confused.

"Head of security. Ex-marine drill sergeant." Jackson was still laughing.

"Oh, I get what you mean." Cooper laughed too. "Hey, who is the guy I always see with Roxi then?"

"That would be Frank. Ex-Navy Seal."

"Wow! You guys don't mess around when it comes to security." Cooper commented.

"Not after that thing in 8th grade we don't." Jackson answered seriously.

"OH! You mean that thing with…" Cooper started.

"Yeah that thing." Jackson cut Cooper off.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to step on any toes." Cooper apologized.

"It's okay. I just don't like talking about it."

"Is that where Miley learned to do her little trick this morning?"

Cooper and Jackson headed to the locker room from the shower. They had this locker room to their selves, but Jackson still watched what was being said.

"Sure is. Frank is teaching them."

"Them?" Cooper asked.

"The Miley pack. Frank is teaching them everything he knows or something like that." Jackson answered.

"Are they any good?" Cooper asked.

"Did Dean look happy?"

"No he didn't." Cooper chuckled.

"Frank hasn't given them any belts, but I know they have reached at less the black level in several of the arts." Jackson answered thoughtfully as he got up on his crutches.

"Then in that case, I'll work very hard at staying on their good side." Cooper laughed. Cooper carried Jackson's gear and back pack as they walked out to Jackson's car. Cooper threw their stuff into the back seat and closed Jackson's door before getting in on the driver's side.

"So whatever happen to that guy that went after Hannah?" Cooper questioned.

"He's still a vegetable in a state hospital."

"Did he ever figure out that your sister was Hannah?"

"Yeah he did. That's why it's a good thing he's in a coma." Jackson told Cooper.

"Any chance of him coming out of the coma?"

"No. The doctors said that part of his brain that got damaged was unrepairable."

"So her secret is safe then?"

"As safe as it can get."

They drove in a comfortable silence for a while before Cooper thought of something else.

"Hey, Jackson, just how many people know your sister's secret?"

Jackson sat in his seat with a thoughtful look on his face as he did the math in his head.

"Well, only really close family knows, the band knows, of course, hmmm, and other then you, Lilly and Oliver, about ten other people outside of the family." Jackson answered as he opened the door to the car. Jackson had another appointment with the physical therapist.

* * *

"So is he cute?" Lilly asked on hearing about what Miley did for lunch.

"You could say that." Miley answered non-directly.

"Do like him?"

"I don't know, but he is very nice." Miley answered as she looked up at her ceiling.

"Are you two talking about a guys again?" Oliver asked as he came back to Miley's room after raiding the kitchen.

"No. We're talking about one guy." Lilly tossed a pillow at Oliver. Oliver easily dodged the non-targeted throw.

"So who is it and who is doing the talking?" Oliver inquired.

"His name is Brian Weaver. He's on the football team and a is a sophomore." Lilly filled in.

"And he is in choir too." Miley added.

"Oh hey, I've said his name a few teams on the sports updates." Oliver added thoughtfully.

"Miley, where are you?" They heard Robbie calling from downstairs.

"We're up here daddy." Miley yelled back.

"Thanks Miles. I didn't need the use of that ear anymore." Oliver complained as he rubbed at his ringing ear.

"What can I say, singer's lungs Oliver. Sorry." Miley patted Oliver on one of his legs. Robbie came into the room with an envelop in his hand.

"The first script just got her bud." Robbie said as he went to hand the script to Miley, however, Lilly had other ideas and grab it from his hand.

"At less you left me my fingers." Robbie said looking at his hand and shaking his head as he left the room.

"Wow! First script and there's kissing already." Lilly squealed with excitement.

"Give that here!" Miley demanded as she grabbed for the script.

"It's not like it's the first time you kissed Jake." Lilly teased as she tossed the script to Oliver.

"Yea, but it well be Hannah's first time. Give that to me Oliver." Miley demanded as she turned to Oliver. Oliver simply handed her the script. Lilly glared disappointly at Oliver.

"You'll have plenty of time to read it too Lilly." Oliver looked smug.

"Not if she keeps behaving like this." Miley said to Lilly and stuck out her tongue. Lilly made a face back. Oliver shook his head and so it went.

* * *

Jake sat in his dressing room reading over next week's script. It was the first show that Miley, oops, Hannah would be on. Jake smiled to his self when he came the kissing scene. However, his thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Danny opened the door and came in.

"What are you smiling at?" Jake asked him.

"I see you have the new script." Danny started to set Jake up.

"Yea. So what about it?"

"Well, I noticed that there well be some kissing going on." Danny started to set the hook.

"And that surprises you how?" Jake asked.

"Well, I just thought it funny that the person you ask for advice with girls is the one you are going to be slobbering all over all season long." Danny laughed at Jake.

"Funny. Very funny. Don't quit your day job Danny. Oh wait, I should have said, don't get fired from your day job." Jake tried for a comeback.

"Ooo…, someone is touchy." Danny said as he sat down.

"I am not touchy. You're just not funny this time is all. Besides, I just might get lucky with Hannah." Jake smiled.

"I thought I heard the Big Head Club in here having a meeting." Nancy said as she opened the door to Jake's dressing room. Both Jake and Danny made a big production out of laughing at what Nancy had just said.

"I see the Biggest Ham Club is also having a meeting at the same time too."

"You know Danny, she is way better at you at thinking up put-downs."

"Why thank you Jake. It is nice to see that real talent is recognized."

"I have talent." Danny defended.

"Ummmm, no you don't." Nancy judged. Jake laughed.

"What are you guys doing anyways?" Nancy asked.

"I was just checking at the next week's script and Danny was trying to be funny."

"Ouch Jake. That hurts." Danny faked being stabbed in the heart.

"And you can't act either." Nancy added.

"Crash and burn Danny boy." Jake laughed.

"By the way Jake, does this mean we can get tickets to her concert this Saturday?" Danny asked.

"If you do, does this mean you'll be asking your Miley to go with you?" Nancy asked while wiggling her eyebrows.

"I don't think so. I have a feeling Miley will be busy Saturday night." Jake answered.

"Well, you'll won't know if you don't ask her." Danny joined in.

"Trust me, she will be busy Saturday night. Really busy."

* * *

That night, Lilly buried her head under her pillow and cried her self silently to sleep as her parents argued again yet another night.


End file.
